Untamed Hearts
by Misty Glow
Summary: Lucas and Sophia's senior year of high school. My sequel to Sophia's Choice. Lucas and Sophia forever!
1. Default Chapter

**Hello everyone. Here begins my sequel to Sophia's Choice. It will focus on the teens during their senior year of High School. I am aiming for this story to show the Alpha pair becoming true leaders of the pack and so you can expect more loss of innocence as they change from teens to adults. Lucas will be given more and more responsibility as he assumes leadership and Sophia will have to adjust to her role as well. In light of this you can also expect them to be more violent, powerful and sexier than ever. But I think it is these qualities that make life at Wolf Lake so interesting in the first place. **

**Hope you enjoy this. Let me know!**

**Holding Court**

It was the last night of summer break for the teens of Wolf Lake. A night of freedom from the responsibilities of school, homework and various other commitments that were pending on the next sunrise. For many looked at this night as a night for last chances. The last chance to stay out late, party with your friends or spend sultry summer nights with a summer lover without someone asking, "Did you do your homework yet?"

For the kids on the Hill however, every night seemed like this. It was not that they did not care about school or commitments, for they did as well as the next student. It was only the matter of their body chemistries. They were quick learners and their physical abilities allowed them to finish homework in less than half the time that it would take an average person. This left them with more time to spend with each other, a need vital to their existence.

Tonight the Hill kids rave was in full swing as all came out this night to celebrate life. This area on the shore of the lake was like an institution to the teens. Every night of the week you could come here and find others just like you looking for the same things that you were. The music was fast and exciting and the dancing was wild and uninhibited. Every desire of your body could be met here and for the Hill kids, their desires were many.

Sophia Donner had spent this summer discovering all the desires of her own body and those of her mate, Lucas Cates. They weren't official mates yet. Not until next summer would they be able to complete the mating ceremony that would tie them together for life. But in the minds of the pack, they were already mated. They had gone exclusive with each other last spring which was the human equivalent of being engaged. This whole summer was an intense lesson in desire for Sophia. Lucas had been her first and only lover, but he quickly taught her much about the pleasures of her body and his. They had been inseparable all summer, hardly spending any time apart. Now Sophia couldn't imagine her life any other way. Lucas was as vital to her as breathing.

She floated now on the surface of the lake, looking up at the moon and the stars. She was thinking about school starting tomorrow and she felt a sorrow that this summer had to end. The cool water felt refreshing against her skin on this hot evening. There were many things she had to adjust to lately, many things she was still adjusting to. She had no idea that being Alpha female would be so different from being in any other position. But she knew that Lucas needed a strong mate and she did not want to ever let him down.

_Baby come back to me._

Sophia smiled when she heard his masculine voice in her head. He did not like her away from him for too long. She was glad that he felt this way about her because she knew that she felt exactly the same way. Sophia turned onto her front and swam back towards the shore of the rave site. As she approached closer the music grew louder and the exciting beat began to pulse through her body.

She no longer felt shy about nudity as she once did. She loved her powerful body for the things it could do and the pleasure it brought her. She walked out of the lake slowly and stretched her body with a deep sigh. She reached down and pick up a rectangle of thin colorful material which she tied around her waist like a short skirt, knotted above one leg. The skirt rode low on her hips exposing her flat belly and emphasizing the sway of her hips as she moved toward the crowd of dancers.

Her walk was slow and sultry, her leg peeking out through the slit of the fabric as she walked. Long brown hair flowed over her chest and covered her breasts making her feel that a top was unnecessary. The eyes of all the dancers turned to her and the crowd parted like the Red Sea as she passed. No male would dare risk getting too close to the Alpha female. Everyone there was in sexual musk and for a male to put his musk on Sophia would be a death sentence. But this did not prevent them from looking. All skin walker teens observed each other carefully and watching the Alpha pair was extremely exciting to them.

They watched as she slowly made her way through the crowd, hips swinging in sexy confidence. But Sophia's attention was on only one thing, the male in her direct line of vision. He had been sitting on the hood of his red GTO talking to friends until she had come out of the water. His sharp eyes were now riveted to her completely as she made her way over to him and he felt extreme pride in how beautiful and sexy she was. His friends turned and watched her approach as well because they knew that anything they said to him now would not be heard.

Lucas's whole demeanor changed when Sophia was near. It was as if he would open up to catch her and then his arms would wrap around her body. Always their lips would meet in this moment of deep communion with each other and all other matters would have to wait until this bond was established. When their lips finally parted, Sophia turned her head towards Lucas's friends and smiled.

"Hey guys," she greeted them. She reached out and grabbed a few lime slices from someone passing by with a cup full of them.

"Hi Sophia," Sean and Stephen replied. They all watched as Sophia crawled up onto the hood of the car and scooted back towards the windshield where she could lean back against it and look up at the night sky. Lucas instinctively laid back onto his elbows next to her legs.

"So what do you guys think of the team this year?" Lucas asked his friends. Football practice had started last month and they were adjusting to having the new juniors on their team.

Before they could answer a commotion at the tree line drew their attention and Lucas sat up straight and waited to see what had transpired. Two skin walker males were dragging two human boys out of the trees and towards Lucas. Lucas had seen these two at school before, though he didn't even know their names. They were sophomores last year he believed. What the hell were they doing here?

The boys had terrified looks on their faces, like deer cornered before a kill. They were held before Lucas by the angry males.

"What's going on Darren?" Lucas asked.

"These two were spying," Darren answered his leader.

This happened occasionally. The humans would get too curious about what went on at the Hill kids' raves. The stupid ones became too bold and finally built up their courage to come and have a look. Lucas hated these times. It often led to decisions in which he disliked making, but were necessary to the survival of the pack.

Sophia scooted up behind Lucas and he felt her hands on his shoulders, lending him support and strength. Instinctively he shifted his body so that Sophia would not be so visible to the humans. His need to protect his mate was vital to his own well being.

"We're sorry, we… were just hiking," one of the boys managed to say through his fright. He had always been frightened of Lucas Cates. Everyone was. He was strong and his mere presence was enough to make even a bully shrink. Even the humans could sense the danger and power of Lucas and most tried their best to avoid him.

Lucas stood up and took a few steps towards one boy. He grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the face. Lucas could see the boy's memories. This was the only way he would be able to tell just what the boy had seen. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes and he began crying in fear. Lucas released his grip and walked back to the hood of the car, taking his position in front of his mate again as everyone waited for his orders. The dancing had stopped and all the skin walkers were now gathered for the verdict.

Sophia had been linked to him the whole time. She had seen what he had. She put her arms around his chest and laid her head on his back. They had seen too much.

Sometimes human spies would only see sex or drinking or dancing, but this time they had seen more. They had witnessed the transformation of two skin walkers as they were returning from a run. These were the times in which being Alpha was the most difficult. The times he had to send others to their deaths. Sophia hated this part of the job even more but she had come to understand how fragile their way of life was and that sometimes they needed to go to extremes to protect it.

A group of females now gathered off to the side, already emitting soft growls of excitement. None of the others had the responsibility of making these decisions and so they accepted any decision made by Lucas and Sophia as the right one.

Lucas locked eyes with Sean and send him a silent order.

Sean looked at the two humans and said, "You are free to go." The boys were released and they took off shaking and stumbling towards the tree line and into the woods.

Sarah Hollander, Sean's mate, now walked up to him and put her arms around his waist, gazing up into his face. He glanced down into her eyes and gave a slight nod. Sarah was Sophia's best friend and now mate to the Beta wolf. Sean and Sarah had gone exclusive just last month.

Sarah turned her head to the group of females that had gathered and nodded. The females growled and tore at their clothes in excitement. The promise of the chase and of blood filled their bodies so that they could carry out the wishes of their leader. The air crackled with flashes as the group transformed and took off in pursuit of the boys. Killing humans was not normally allowed. But at times like these, when it was allowed, they reveled in the excitement of the hunt. Off they ran, howling to their prey.

Sophia's tongue and lips traveled across the back of Lucas's neck, nipping and kissing him. She wanted to give him comfort and show him her support. They had had many long talks about the types of decisions they would have to face as the Alpha pair. Vivian, Lucas's mother, had also spent time with Sophia, telling her many things she would have to face as Alpha female. Although she found much of it difficult to accept, she accepted it nonetheless. This was who they were.

Her efforts were working as Lucas now turned his thoughts to her and the way she made him feel. He felt as though he loved her more and more every day. Her presence consumed him yet made him more of a man than he was before. Their combined chemistry sparked powerful waves of emotion that all in their presence felt. He felt invincible with her at his side.

Lucas now laid back again turning his body towards Sophia as she once again leaned back against the windshield. He wrapped his powerful right arm around her legs and put his head on her lap.

Sophia loved touching Lucas's body as much as he enjoyed touching hers. His shirt was off and he wore only his blue jeans, giving her vision the treat of gazing at his powerful shoulder, arm, chest and back muscles. She loved watching his muscles stretch and ripple as he moved and she celebrated the fact that he was hers to touch and enjoy any time she wished.

She moved her hand over his arm, caressing him. His closeness always seemed to light a spark of need inside of her. She could not help the feelings he created in her and she no longer bothered to fight them. Lucas could feel a ripple of excitement pass through Sophia and he lifted his head to look up into her face.

Giving her a very sexy smile he said, "You want something?" She smiled down at him as she knew that he already knew exactly what she wanted. They enjoyed playing little games with each other in this way. Sophia took one of the limes she had took earlier and held it over her belly. Squeezing the slice, they both watched as the juice trickled down into her bellybutton.

"I thought you might be thirsty," she smiled at him.

"You thought right," he said huskily as he lowered his face to her belly. Sophia closed her eyes and put her fingers through his hair as she felt his hot tongue glide and probe into her navel. Her body was heating up and her breathing became more shallow as he continued exploring her belly with his mouth.

Lucas knew exactly what Sophia liked for he would link his mind up with hers and feel everything she did. He knew all the sensitive areas of her body and what things affected her the most. The skin of her lower belly was one of her favorite places and he licked and kissed her there now, flaming her desire more and more. Her increasing musk was affected him as well and he reached up to undo the knot of the skirt at her hip.

He felt her place a hand over his. "Not in front of the children," she said. He thought that perhaps she was referring to the rest of the pack, but knew different when he felt a tug on his hair. He lifted his head and noticed that Randy and his younger sister, Cassandra were standing there on the side of the car, waiting to speak with them.

"Should we come back later?" Randy said smiling.

Lucas was just about to say yes when Sophia spoke first, "No, its o.k. Come closer."

Lucas propped his head up on his elbow and sighed in frustration.

Sophia smiled and ran a hand through his hair. It amused her how pouty he became when pack business disrupted their love making.

They had expected Randy to present his sister tonight. She was fifteen and had just flipped last week. Now she was attending her first rave. Only teens that had flipped were allowed to attend the raves. Sophia thought her very pretty with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a sweet look about her. As a new female, she would fall under Sophia's domain and now Sophia looked her over carefully. She looked petite, but Sophia knew differently. Randy had told her that Cassandra was strong and would most likely end up in the dominant group.

"Sophia," said Randy, "I'd like you to meet my sister Cassandra."

Sophia smiled at her. "Welcome to the pack, Cassandra."

Cassandra smiled at Sophia, her eyes glancing at the Alpha male holding protectively onto his mate. Such power radiated from this pair that it made her feel very small. Lucas nodded his acknowledgement of her and then bent down once again to Sophia's belly to continue the seduction of his mate.

Cassandra swallowed hard at the feeling of lust which struck at her suddenly as she watched this powerful male pour his attentions onto Sophia.

Sophia's eyes became slightly glazed as well as she let out a small growl. She turned her face towards Cassandra once again, her voice now altered by her growing arousal.

"I'm giving you a welcome gift tonight Cassandra," Sophia said. "No one shall challenge you tonight." Sophia sent this last sentence out on a general wave. All the females in the area heard this order.

Cassandra looked around the rave sight. She had expected to have a fight tonight. Randy had told her that she could expect one fight a day until she had established a place in the pack. The females that had glared at her when she arrived now looked away when they heard the order from Sophia. So she wouldn't have to fight tonight, she thought. Tomorrow would be different though.

"And one more thing," Sophia breathed out. Cassandra looked back to the Alpha pair and her mouth when dry. Lucas was now pulling one of Sophia's legs to the side and kissing the soft skin on the inside of her thigh. Cassandra had never seen anything so hot in her life and her pupils dilated with this image. "You get to be with a dominate male, if you choose," Sophia said with her last coherent thoughts.

Cassandra looked at her brother in question and Randy gestured towards the group of dominant males which now gathered, looking at Cassandra in interest. She was fresh and untried and the males were excited to be with her. They smiled at her and stood taller, trying to present her with an appealing view.

Cassandra swallowed her nerves. She felt so much need right now after feeling the sexual energy of the Alphas that she scanned the group of males and found her gaze pause on Stephen. He knew when she had chosen him and walked up to her, placing a caressing hand on her back.

"Hi," he said in a sexy voice.

"Hi," she smiled shyly at him. Randy turned and left his sister to pursue his own fun for the evening. He knew she would be in good hands.

They both looked at the Alpha pair now. Sophia had her hands on Lucas's head, grasping at his hair. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as she moaned her delight. Her back arched as she gave her self up to Lucas and his magic mouth.

Cassandra's eyes began to glow and her heart pounded in her chest. Stephen leaned down and whispered into her ear. "You want that? You want to feel like Sophia feels?"

Cassandra felt speechless. Her body was screaming for release. She nodded.

Stephen smiled at her and took her hand to lead her off into the forest. He was going to enjoy showing this pretty little blonde the pleasures of being a skin walker teen.

**PLEASE review this chapter. I'll hold my breath until you do. LOL**


	2. School Days

**Wow! Thanks for all your responses to the first chapter of this fiction. I'm really excited about writing this as well and I'm trying to aim for a chapter a week. Please keep all your comments and encouragement coming!**

**School Days**

Two and a half weeks into the new school year and Sophia was already missing the carefree summer days. Her math teacher had just assigned double homework tonight because the class became way too chatty for his liking. Now she made her way to her locker to grab her book for her next class.

As she stood at her open locker a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her tight against his body. Sophia smiled as she leaned her head back, twisting her face towards the upcoming kiss. Lucas brought his lips to hers and then proceeded to turn her body around to face his without parting from her luscious mouth. Sophia now wrapped her arms around him in return and deepened the kiss causing him to moan with need.

"Let's get out of here," he groaned as he pulled his lips over her cheek and towards her neck.

"We can't skip classes again. Remember what Blackstone said," she reminded him even though she desperately wanted to throw caution to the wind again. His kisses were making her melt. She felt like wrapping her legs around him here in the hallway and making love to him this second.

Last week they had cut two classes and headed for the woods, needing to be alone together. They had been adjusting to the fact that summer was over and they had a schedule now and they could not make love anytime they felt like it. Needless to say, they received a big lecture from Sherman Blackstone later that day about setting a good example for the other teens of the pack. Over and over again he explained how all the teens watched them and looked up to them and if they started cutting classes then the others would too.

"Blackstone is just jealous," Lucas told her while he bit and licked at her neck.

Sophia ran her hands over his back in pleasure and said, "I'm going to be late for class. Just one more class and it will be lunch time." It was very difficult to not give in to Lucas. Her whole body chemistry urged her to submit to her mate.

Lucas now lifted his head and looked at her face. "So what's for lunch?" he said in a very suggestive voice. He pressed her body against the locker with his and started running his hand up her waist.

Sophia put a hand on his chest and pushed him enough to allow her to slip out from his body pin. "Guess you'll have to wait and see," she smiled back at him suggestively.

Lucas watched her swaying backside with a grin on his face. He projected his next words into her mind as she walked away.

_You are so going to get it for leaving me like this. Big time punishment is coming your way Sophia._

Sophia giggled as she made her way down the hallway, distracted only by greetings from others. She knew what his 'punishments' entailed. She could honestly say that she looked forward to his 'punishments' as they were extremely pleasurable.

Sophia turned a corner into the next hallway and slowed her steps. Ahead of her she saw Scott Nichols taping up a poster of the two missing boys. They were the same boys who were put to death for seeing too much at the rave a few weeks ago. Sophia knew that Scott was dating the sister of one of the boys and was now trying to help the family find them.

Sophia felt bad for them when she saw the worried face of the sister as she tried to get through the school days. The humans had been talking about what could have happened. Some had speculated that the boys ran away from home together. But there were others that knew different. Others knew that sometimes people disappeared around here and that it was not wise to look at it too closely.

Scott turned his head and looked at Sophia as she passed by. Sophia gave him a small smile and said, "Hi Scott."

Scott did not say anything to her. He glared at her.

Sophia passed him by and walked into her English class. She knew he thought she was a traitor. That she had joined the Hill kids and became a follower. She knew that he especially didn't like the fact that she had become the girlfriend of Lucas Cates.

She accepted the fact that Scott could never possibly understand. She didn't 'join' the Hill kids. She was born one. But these things just couldn't be explained to a human. Not unless you wanted them to become another face on a poster as well.

She sat down in the middle of the class, thinking about how difficult these issues were. There were about six other skin walkers in this class and they positioned themselves in desks surrounding Sophia. It was instinctual for them to make a circle of protection around the Alpha female. Sophia barely noticed them as she gazed out the window in deep thought. She wished that there was some other alternative to putting humans to death.

The human English teacher had started his lecture and took notice of Sophia's daydreaming.

"Miss Donner? Is there something interesting going on outside? Perhaps we should all take a look," the teacher said to her.

Sophia swung her attention to the teacher and then looked around at the class in embarrassment. She hated being put on the spot like this. The skin walkers around her sat up straighter and glared at the teacher.  
Sophia could hear their soft growls and knew that they would attack him if he came close to her. She did not want any type of incident to occur so she quickly said, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well let's just try to 'think' about Shakespeare, shall we?" the teacher said as he turned towards the chalkboard. He began to draw a topic web on the board as he recited the different themes found in "Hamlet". As he was writing the third theme he said, "And Sophia Donner can do anything she wants."

The class laughed when they heard this. The teacher, however, seemed to freeze in confusion. He held his chalk in his hand and turned towards the class, his eyebrows drawn together in thought. He had no idea why those words came out of his mouth. He looked at Sophia who was just as surprised as he was. Then he glanced around out the laughing class and gave them an embarrassed smile. "Well, that was definitely not one of the themes of 'Hamlet'. Quiet down everyone. Let's get back to work."

As the teacher continued to write on the board, Sophia heard Lucas's laughter in her head.

_Sorry baby. I didn't mean for him to say that out loud. I was just trying to put the compulsion into his head. _

_Why don't you just concentrate on your own class and stop eavesdropping in on mine?_

_I'm bored._

_You're going to flunk if you don't pay attention._

_Look who's talking, Miss Looking-Out-The-Window Donner._

_Be nice or I'm going to have to be the one to punish you._

_God, I hope so._

_You are impossible! And you've turned me into some kind of sex maniac._

_You think I'm going to be upset about that? Having a sex maniac for a mate sounds ideal to me. _

On and on they spoke to each other in this way when they could not be together. Sophia was beginning to worry that she would get bad grades as she found her new life so intense and all consuming. Lucas would tell her not to worry and that no one would dare stop them from graduating no matter how badly they did. Half the faculty was skin walker including the principal. But Sophia didn't like depending on her status as Alpha female in order to succeed. She had always done well in school in the past and she needed to know that she could do it on her own merit.

Sophia could see, however, the effect that being Alpha was having on all those around them. It was a bit awkward to see how the adult skin walkers at school were beginning to treat Lucas and Sophia. Sophia felt it was awkward for the adults as well. Lucas had grown tremendously powerful over that last year and many of the adults were backing off from asserting any type of authority over him. They realized he was their next Alpha and that Vivian had been giving him more and more decision making power lately. None of them wanted to get on the wrong side of Lucas; so many rules were being ignored when it came to the Alpha pair.

On the first day of school, a teacher tried to reprimand them for an overt display of affection in the hallway. One deadly look from Lucas was enough to send them away, resolving not to ever say anything about it again.

There was also the day Sophia was called into the office for wearing a top that did not cover her belly and for wearing a skirt that was deemed too short. Lucas had walked out of his classroom and into the office. He went into the principal's office and shut the door. Then he said with authority, "Sophia will wear what ever she wants to wear, is that clear?"

The principal nodded and cast his eyes down in submission. Lucas had grown too powerful and he could only hope that Vivian would continue to guide him so that he would not get too out of hand.

But Vivian was thrilled over the fact that her son had grown so powerful and that most of the skin walkers saw him as an asset to their future. She encouraged him to make more decisions and take more responsibility as she was hoping that she wouldn't have to be Alpha for more than a few more years. Not that she didn't enjoy the status. It was only the fact that she wanted to have a mate again and the one she wanted for her own did not want to be Alpha male.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sophia and Sarah sat on the bleachers after school doing homework while they waited for the guys to be finished with football practice. Sophia started complaining about the double math assignment when Sarah looked at her and said, "Shhh".

"What?" asked Sophia. She listened carefully to see if she could hear what Sarah was hearing. Lucas and Sean were heading in their direction in deep conversation. The girls heard Sean say, "When will she be here?"

"Saturday," Lucas answered in excitement.

"You have to let me have a go at her after you do," they heard Sean say.

Sophia and Sarah stared at each other in shock! The boys became quiet as they reached the bleachers and started to climb up to where the girls sat. They slowed their steps when they saw the angry looks on the two females' faces.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked.

"So who is coming on Saturday?" Sophia growled out.

The two males looked at each other with disturbed faces. They did not mean for Sarah and Sophia to overhear that.

Lucas looked at Sophia, "It's not what you think," he said.

Sophia stood up in anger. "Then what is it?" she demanded.

"I can't tell you," he said.

"So we are going to have secrets from each other? Is that what mates do?" Sophia couldn't believe this. "Come on Sarah, let's go!" Sarah stood up and gave Sean a dirty look as well. They picked up their things and were ready to leave.

Sean looked at Lucas, pleading with his eyes to make things better before they got out of hand.

Lucas sighed heavily and said, "I can't tell you because it's supposed to be a surprise."

Sarah and Sophia looked at their mates carefully, wanting with all their hearts to believe them. The words they overheard were too disturbing to them.

"What kind of surprise?" Sophia now said with a pout, not quite ready to believe him yet.

The two males smiled at each other in conspiracy. "It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you," Sean said.

"Well, just so you know," said Sarah, "this 'she' will not leave Wolf Lake alive if either of you mess with her."

Lucas and Sean laughed out loud. "It's a deal," said Lucas.

**Coming up next: What is the surprise? Also, the teens enjoy a very stormy Homecoming game and night. **

**Please review this story and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks!**


	3. What Meets the Eye

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best! These beginning chapters always need much character establishment and explanation of their relationships to one another. So I hope I'm doing that in an interesting way before we get into the main conflicts of this fiction. Hope you enjoy this. Let me know!**

**What Meets the Eye**

Mathew Donner was happy to finally have some time with Sophia this morning as she came downstairs for breakfast. It was Saturday and she didn't need to rush off to school and he wasn't scheduled to go into the station until this afternoon. It had been hard to find time to spend with her lately as she always seemed to be with Lucas.

"Hey sweetie, I hope you're hungry," he said as he placed a steaming plate of ham and eggs on the table.

"Looks good Dad," she said as she reached to serve herself.

"It's going to be a nice day out there. You have any plans?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what they will be," she told him. "Lucas has some sort of surprise or something. How about you? Are you going over to Vivian's?"

"What?" Matt said in surprise. "What makes you think that?"

Sophia gave him a knowing look. "It's o.k. Dad. Really. You don't have to pretend your not seeing her."

Matt was just about to put some ham in his mouth when he froze with his fork halfway to its goal. He sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Then he let out a little laugh. "So you two know?"

"Well, it's kind of twisted with you two sneaking around like you're the teenagers. And it's not hard to figure out that when Lucas spends the night here, you disappear. And when I spend the night over there, Vivian somehow disappears. We are not blind you know. There is also the fact that you two leave your scents at each other's homes."

Matt watched her closely. "This doesn't upset you?" he asked now.

Sophia shrugged. "No, why should it? You are both adults."

Matt couldn't believe how accepting she was of this. He always had it in his mind that Sophia would not agree with it. "Well, I always thought… you know…"

"No, I don't know. What?" Sophia asked.

"I guess I thought you would think I was being disloyal to the memory of your mother," Matt said in all seriousness.

"Mom's been gone for a long time now. Actually I don't know why you've waited this long. I don't want you to be lonely Dad."

"It doesn't bother you that it's Vivian?" Matt asked. He had also thought that she might think it weird for him to be seeing her mate's mother.

Sophia let out a small laugh. "Why should it? I'm not the one who is sleeping with her."

"You know, we'd prefer it if this did not become public knowledge," Matt told her. "I don't want Lucas thinking I'm trying to take the Alpha position, because that's not what I want at all."

"He doesn't think that," Sophia said. Just then the sound of Luke's car horn sounded and she pushed back from the table. "Got to go."

Matt sighed. So much for spending the morning together. "Have a good time honey."

"I will," she told him as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You too Dad." She wagged her eyebrows at him. Matt smiled and shook his head.

Sophia was anxious to find out what this surprise was that Lucas and Sean had been trying to hide all week. Sarah and Sophia had been trying to catch them off guard and pry into their minds but so far the guys had been very good at keeping their thoughts hidden. Today they would finally find out.

Sarah and Sean were already in the back seat when she got into the car. Lucas leaned over for his kiss but Sophia backed her head away.

"Uh, uh, uh … not until I see who you want me to meet," Sophia smiled.

Lucas grinned and glanced back at Sean. "Well ladies… you were right. There is someone we want you to meet. She's gorgeous and she's waiting for us at the lake."

Lucas began driving with a grin on his face. He kept glancing at Sophia, waiting for her reaction.

Sophia was trying to figure it out. "Is it a horse or something?" she asked.

Sean laughed from the back seat. "Yeah right. You know other animals don't feel comfortable around us."

Sarah then said, "So you're saying it's not an animal, human or skin walker?"

"Nope," said Sean.

Sarah and Sophia looked at each other and tried to think.

Soon Lucas had stopped the car when they reached the lake. Sophia looked around and tried to see what the surprise was. Lucas came around to her door and opened it. "Close your eyes baby," he said in excitement.

He placed a hand over her eyes and put his arm around her while he led her around a clump of trees. Sean was doing the same with Sarah behind them. Sophia could feel the dock under her feet as he slowed his steps and pulled her to a stop.

"Baby, I want you to meet the other Sophia," Lucas said as he removed his hand from her eyes. Tied to the dock was a shiny new speedboat glistening in the sun. On the side of the boat her name had been written in beautiful script. He had named the boat after her!

"Oh my God! That's so cool," squealed Sophia. "You're right, she is gorgeous!"

"So do I get my kiss now?" Lucas asked as he pulled her against his body.

"Mmmm, you'll get a lot more than that," she smiled a sexy grin and brought her mouth to his for a deep kiss. She broke the kiss and said, "But first you have to let me drive it!" She hopped into the boat and she heard them all scramble in behind her.

"No way, Lucas said I could drive it after him," teased Sean.

"Too bad. Ladies first," said Sarah laughing as she tried to push her mate out of the way.

"How can you ski if you're driving," Lucas told them. They all looked at him now. He opened a compartment that contained water skis and a tow rope.

"And don't forget this," Sean said as he cranked up the built in CD player.

"And this," added Lucas as he pulled out a cooler of beer and snacks. He had already been here earlier with Sean to set it all up.

The girls smiled and put their arms around their mates, giving them big hugs of excitement. This was a going to be a great day after all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Huge dark grey clouds floated in across the town as the teens of Wolf Lake High were enjoying the first home game of the football season. The opposing team had been bused in from Seattle and thought the impending storm was fitting to the mood they were in. They were losing badly to the Wolf Lake team as they did every year. Every year they had hopes that this would finally be the year they would beat Wolf Lake. But those hopes never seemed to be realized. What made those guys so damn good?

On the bleachers many of the human spectators were beginning to gather their things to head home before the rain came. The Hill kids, however, didn't mind the rain at all. Cold and wet did not bother them in the least. In fact it was another sensation on their bodies to enjoy.

Cassandra sat with her friend Lori discussing all the hot football players on the field. Lori had not yet flipped and was pleased that Cassandra did not leave her to hang out with the flipped kids. They had been friends since they could remember.

Cassandra had been in fights all month long and it seemed that they were finally slowing down as she had raised her status significantly. She hadn't had a fight in three days now as she sat eyeing the dominant group of females sitting not too far away. All that was left was to challenge one of them and win. Then she would be looked at as a dominant and her chances of hooking up with a dominant male would be very good. She couldn't forget the night of her first rave when Sophia had let her choose Stephen. That was the most exciting time of her life! No one she had fooled around with before or after him could even come close to the way Stephen made her feel. She knew that she would have to be part of the dominant female group if she wanted the dominant males. Now that she had her taste of one of them, all the other males paled in comparison.

"I am so glad that Sophia is Alpha and not Presley," said Lori. "I do not think Presley would have been as generous to you."

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the mention of Presley. "Yeah, well my brother is hot on her and I have no idea why," Cassandra told her. "He says that they are true mates. But then look how she treats him! She rejects him and hurts his feelings and then when she's feeling sad about something she comes running into his arms."

Cassandra forgot to keep her voice down and now Presley had her head turned and was looking straight at Cassandra. Cassandra looked back at her without looking away. Then Presley gave her a wicked smile and turned her attention back to the game.

"Are you going to challenge her?" Lori asked. "She's pretty strong Cassandra. Only Sophia has managed to put her down."

"I don't know. I'll probably start with one of her friends. Krissy maybe," Cassandra mused.

The rain came in a light sprinkle but quickly turned into a thick downpour soaking all the spectators as well as the players. The whole Wolf Lake football team was composed of dominant male skin walkers as any human that tried out was cut from the team for not being able to keep up with the others. The players welcomed the cool rain and did not mind the mud in the least. In fact, they preferred it this way.

Sophia and Sarah sat in the middle of the dominant group of females watching their males. Sophia was never a big sports fan before but she enjoyed watching Lucas move and she cheered the team on with the rest of the crowd.

Most of the humans in the crowd had now fled for dryer places as the rain soaked into everyone's hair and clothing. Night had also fallen and the wind began to blow.

"Looks like a big storm starting," said Sarah.

"Cool," smiled Sophia, "I love storms."

"Sophia look," said Dawn pointing at two skin walker teens getting carried away with each other on the ground beside the bleachers. The only problem was that two humans were peering over the top and watching them with interest.

Sophia sent a mental warning down to the two skin walkers. They stopped what they were doing and looked up into the stands at the humans and then they looked in apology at Sophia.

_Take it into the woods._

Sophia sent them this order and they took off together.

Presley, Dawn and Krissy had accepted the fact that Sophia was now their Alpha though Presley had not made any gesture of friendship towards Sophia. There had been a sort of truce between the two since last spring. Presley had backed off from talking bad about Sophia in any way. She knew that no matter how she felt, the others now felt a responsibility to stick up for Sophia. Any bad mouthing from her about Sophia could turn a lot of others against her and she did not want to be friendless. It stilled irked her that she was lowered in status however. Not only would she not be Alpha, but neither would she be Beta. Sean had never taken an interest in her much and now that he was exclusive with Sarah that would no longer be a possibility anyway.

Then there was that artifact that indicated that Randy was her true mate. He had accepted the news with joy, but Presley had a hard time accepting that she had no choice, that she was not destined to lead. Randy was a dominant male and would be next in line as Beta if something ever happened to Sean. But was that good enough for her? She had not decided yet.

The game had ended and the guys all retreated to the locker rooms to shower and change. The skin walkers on the bleachers sat and talked while they waited for the males to join them. They watched as the coach of the team from Seattle yelled at the beaten boys. He was very disappointed in how badly they were beaten by the Wolf Lake team and now he made them stay in the rain and mud, punishing them with push ups and running.

The storm had picked up to a wild pitch and now lightening and thunder filled the night sky. The stadium was cast into darkness as the field lights were turned off. The skin walkers had no trouble seeing in the dark and the females made their way down the bleachers and across the field towards the locker rooms.

Thunder boomed and rolled directly above the human boys as they were forced to do jumping jacks in spite of their extreme exhaustion. When bolts of lightening lit up the sky their eyes fell on a sight which heated their blood in an instance.

"Holy shit, would you look at that," one of the Seattle boys said.

During the flashes of lightning they saw the females sauntering across the field; thin tops clung to their bodies in the rain outlining all their curvy assets. They looked so wild and exotic the way they swayed as they walked across the field. The females were aware of the attention they were getting and some turned their heads and gave the Seattle boys a sexy grin.

Some of the boys stopped exercising and stared with their mouths opened as another bolt of lightening flashed and they saw some of the girls now licking their lips as they looked back at them.

The coach quickly came by and yelled, "Get your peckers under control! Give me fifty more jumping jacks and then get your sorry asses back on the bus!"

It was dark again and they could no longer see the hot girls. They prayed for more lightening to flash and when it finally did the girls were gone.

The females had made their way to the front of the gym and waited for the males to come out so they could all head to the rave together. One by one the males trickled out and many began leaving towards the woods. Soon Sophia and Sarah were left standing there. They were talking this whole time but now they looked around at the thinning crowd.

"What's taking them so long?" Sarah complained when they saw no sign of Lucas and Sean yet. Just then Sean came walking out of the locker room quickly.

"Sophia! Quick! Lucas needs your help!" he called urgently as he came closer.

Sophia wondered why Lucas didn't call out to her himself on his mental pathway as she turned and ran towards the boy's locker room. It must be serious if he couldn't even do that, she worried.

Sarah started to run behind her but was pulled back by Sean. He shook his head at her to indicate that Sophia should only go. Sarah was confused as to why they shouldn't go help too until she saw a little grin spread over Sean's face.

She shook her head in amazement. "You guys are mean," Sarah said. "She's really worried!"

Sophia had run through the door of the locker room and scanned around. The lights were all out except for a dim flashing one in the back where the shower room was.

"Lucas?" she called out. "Where are you?"

She received no answer except the sound of water falling from the showers. Steam was floating out from the shower room, creating a misty atmosphere as she slowly walked towards the back, looking down all the rows of lockers as she went.

"Lucas?" she called out again. The sound of the showers became louder than ever as she reached the half opened door. The lone light bulb was flashing off and on as she pushed the shower room door open and tried to peer inside through all the steam.

It was a large room with a row of shower heads on each of the four walls which ran down to a central drain in the middle. Every single shower was turned on but she could see no one in this steam. All the shower heads had been turned towards the center of the room, shooting hot water full blast.

"Lucas?" she said again as she went cautiously into the room.

"Over here," came his voice from the other side. She could not see him through the steam and sprays of water as she made her way into the deluge.

"Are you o.k.?" she said as the hot water washed over her from all directions, warming her from her recent cold soak in the rain. Then she felt two large hands reach around her stomach and slip inside her wet top and up across her bare skin to cup her breasts. His wet, hard body pressed onto her from behind as he brought his hot mouth down upon her neck.

"I need you," he whispered onto her neck. Sophia felt her legs go out from under her as his words sent their own deluge of heat coursing through her body. But she did not need to support herself as Lucas took control, holding her to him as he ran his hands and mouth over her. She lifted her arms and he slipped the top off her. Then his splayed hand lowered to the button on her pants and easily flipped it open. Both his hands now pulled the wet material from her hips and downwards to drop on the floor. Sophia kicked away the offending material so that she was just as bare as he was. Then she relaxed against his body as he took control, moving his powerful hands over her wet skin as the multiple shower sprays hit them from all directions. Over and around all the curves of her body he moved while Sophia closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure.

Lucas had become extremely aroused and felt his beast starting to roar for release. His growls became louder as he tasted her skin and his blood coursed through every vein in his body. Sophia could feel the changes in Lucas and she knew that when he was like this he would demand total submission. Her body instinctively compelled her to submit. She bent her head further sideways and Lucas growled his approval as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, lifting her off her feet and bringing her over to the tile wall, his bite demanding that she hold still and let him have his way.

He sucked and bit at the wound he had made while he pinned her against the wall, his arousal hard pressed against her backside. Sophia's cheek and body front were pressed onto the cool tiles as she let her mate satisfy his need to taste her. Waves of pleasure washed over her and she was musking more than ever. Skin walker sex was very intense and exciting and Sophia never felt disappointed after it was over. Lucas was extremely sensual and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Now with his mouth still pinning her to the wall, he reached down and pulled her legs apart with both hands. Lifting her up, he entered her and began the slow rhythm which would continue for a long time at various rates of intensity and speed. His mind sought out a connection with hers as he gauged her reactions and adjusted to whatever brought her the most pleasure. Never did he stop with just one orgasm. He would continue to pleasure her until she cried out for him stop when she no longer had any more energy to go on.

Sean and Sarah stood guard outside the locker room, but their keen hearing picked up on the pleasurable growls and groans coming from the boys' locker room. Sean had Sarah pressed against the wall and they were both growing extremely aroused. Sean looked around and saw a few skin walker males standing not too far away.

"Hey," he called out to them. "I need you two to guard the gym. No one comes in."

The boys came over to obey the Beta while Sarah and Sean slipped inside the empty girl's locker room.

"There's still one more shower room to use," he smiled.

**Whew! Time for the rest of us to take 'cold' showers, LOL. Before you do, please send me a review. Thanks!**


	4. Keeping Secrets

**Hi everyone. Hope you had a good Easter. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Keeping Secrets**

Tyler Creed had received a message that the Alpha wished to see him and now found himself on the doorstep of the Cates estate. He remembered a time a few years ago that he thought this place would be his. But life had taken some unexpected turns and now he was no longer sure of just where he stood. He had a feeling that if he was not married to Ruby, he would have been executed by now.

There were many that still looked at him accusingly. They thought he was responsible for the shooting the Willard Cates. But they had no proof. Tyler would just smile and shake his head, wondering what they'd think if they knew the real truth. But he knew, he had always known. And the truth would shock this town more than they could ever know.

He now looked at the guard by the front door. "I'm here to see Vivian. She's expecting me," Tyler said to the mean looking skin walker named Al. Al opened the door and let him pass through as he sent a mental message of Tyler's arrival to Vivian.

Tyler walked over to the Alpha's office wing of the mansion and stepped inside. He was struck with shock as he saw Lucas sitting in the Alpha chair with his feet up on the desk, crossed at the ankles. A smug look was on Luke's face as he watched Tyler's reaction.

"Have a seat," Lucas said, indicating a chair in front of the desk.

Tyler got over his shock and now felt a bit angry at this new turn of events. What kind of game were they playing with him?

Tyler made no move to sit down. "Where's your mom?"

Lucas casually waved his hand in the air, "Oh she's around somewhere."

"Well, I don't have time to play puppy games with you. I want to speak with Vivian," Tyler replied.

Just at that moment, Vivian came sailing through the door. "I don't want to hear you speak like that to my son, Tyler. You will show the proper respect." She went to sit on a chair on the side of the room, making no move to reclaim the Alpha chair.

"What's going on Vivian? He's still in high school for Pete's sake. You can't possibly be handing over leadership of the clan to a high school kid!" Tyler protested.

"No, not yet," Vivian said. "But Lucas has come up with a very good proposal for you and I think he should be the one to present it."

Tyler felt relief at her words. He really thought that Vivian had lost her mind for a moment and made Lucas Alpha. He sauntered over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down. "Well?" Tyler now asked as he looked at Lucas.

Lucas put his feet down and glanced over at Vivian. When he looked back at Tyler he said, "You once came to my father with a proposal to turn the old slaughter house into a maximum security prison."

"Yeah, what about it?" Tyler said. "Did you decide it was a good idea after all?"

"No, it still sucks," Lucas let out a small laugh. Vivian lifted her eyebrows at him in reprimand and Lucas became serious again. "I've got a better idea of what to do with that place and I want you to be in charge of it."

Now this was a surprise. Tyler had not expected to be given any more responsibility than he already had. He thought he would be kept as a soldier and guardian of the white female. But he had always longed for more. Tyler had always been turned on by the thought of running a business of some kind. The prison idea had been something which fed his fantasy of being able to control something big. "I'm listening," Tyler said to Lucas.

"I think this town has been growing in its human population," Lucas continued. "This has made it harder for the teens especially, as we tend to want to make a lot of noise at night. I'm tired of having to send humans to their death for seeing things they are not suppose to. I think it has been drawing to much attention from the humans as to why many of them disappear."

"So what do you want me to do? Set up a prison for humans who know too much? It's easier just to eat them," Tyler blithely stated.

"Let him finish, Tyler," ordered Vivian.

"I want you to turn that place into a nightclub," Lucas stated as he watched to see what reaction Tyler would have. Tyler looked surprised but Lucas could also sense that the idea had some appeal to him. "It would be a private club where only clan could go, so we'd need security to watch for any human approaches. This way the teens can have a private place to party without spies. They can go out for runs anytime they want, knowing that security had already scanned the area."

The wheels of Tyler's business mind were already spinning before Lucas finished talking.

"So this place would be mine? I would reap the profits?" Tyler asked as the ideas began flying around his brain.

"It is still on trustee land, Tyler," Vivian reminded him. "There would be a fair rent to the trust and we would expect you to keep it legitimate. All the permits have to be in place. We don't want any outside agencies able to find reason to shut you down. And absolutely no drug dealing on the premises."

"Alcohol? There will be a bar won't there?" Tyler asked Vivian.

Vivian shrugged. "Of course. It's to be a nightclub isn't it."

"But you say you want me legitimate. Serving alcohol to minors would be a major violation to ungulate laws Viv."

"That's why it's a private club. No one will be allowed to enter who isn't clan," said Lucas. "If a human tries to come, he'll get turned away at the gate. We'll just say its members only. It's not like we'll be advertising in the newspapers. Inspectors could be told to come back during the day."

"You're saying 'we' a lot. I thought this was to be my club," Tyler said.

"It's a big building Tyler. I'm setting up a sort of office for myself in one of the back rooms. It will be a place I can do my business as Alpha of the teens. But as far as the club goes, that business will be all yours," Lucas explained.

Tyler was excited by the idea of finally having his own business and it did sound like an exciting way to spend his evenings. He didn't care so much for the idea of having to spend more time with Lucas, but he supposed it would just be a minor drawback.

Tyler was silent for a moment as he thought this all through. But then a thought hit him quickly. "What about Ruby? I can't leave her alone all the time to run a business, not with Kanin always trying to snoop around my property."

Vivian pulled out a letter from a pocket in her blazer. "I think this will solve that little problem." She got up and handed Tyler the unsealed envelope, then she leaned back against the desk to watch him read it.

Tyler pulled out a picture of Ruby holding a newborn baby. He felt extremely confused at the sight of this and for a moment wondered if Ruby had a baby when she was in Seattle. "She…?"

"Don't be stupid! It's not her baby," Vivian said when she realized what he was thinking. "Sophia doctored up the photo. She's very talented with the computer you know. Anyway, read the letter."

Tyler now pulled out a letter and was amazed to see that someone had also copied Ruby's writing very convincingly. The letter was supposedly from Ruby to her father, telling that she had been living in Miami, Florida all this time and had gotten married. Now that she was a mother, she felt compelled to let her father know that he had a grandson.

Tyler now looked at the envelope and indeed Vivian had managed to get a postmark on it from Miami, Florida. "How did you manage this?" he asked.

"I have my connections," she smiled. "Well, I think that will get rid of Kanin. He'll either accept that Ruby has moved on and made a life with someone else or he'll run all the way across the country to search Miami for her."

"And if he doesn't find her there? He'll most likely show up here again," Tyler pondered.

"He would be pathetic to chase after a married woman who has a baby now," Vivian stated, sure that her plan would work.

"If he believes this photo and letter you mean," Tyler said. "What if he has it analyzed and finds it's not authentic?"

"This letter is address to my late husband, not to him," Vivian said. "I plan only on showing it to him. He can't keep it. After all, it's my only photo of my grandson," Vivian smiled.

Tyler nodded his approval. "Let's hope this works. It would be nice to be able to tell Ruby she can leave the house whenever she wants. Maybe she'll even help out with the club."

"Speaking of helping the club, there is something else I want," Lucas now interrupted them. "Sophia has seen many clubs when she was in Italy, and since the rest of us don't get out much, I think you should consult with her when you start designing the interior of the place. Maybe she could give you some ideas."

"I'm open to all suggestions," said Tyler. "I'll start looking for a good architect right away. Then I'll set up a meeting and Sophia can come to that if she wants."

"Cool," Lucas said. "She's really good with colors and all that too. You should see some of the pictures she's painted."

"I'll take your word on that," Tyler said as he rose to his feet. "When are you showing Kanin that letter?"

"Tomorrow," Vivian said. "I can't wait too long past the post mark date."

"Ah, the dust that will fly as his wheels spin out of Wolf Lake," Tyler said wistfully. "I will celebrate the day."

"I'm sure you will," Vivian said. "Goodbye Tyler."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sophia was very excited when Lucas had told her that she would have a say in the design of the club. She couldn't stop coming up with ideas. She now sat in Sherman Blackstone's class, drawing her ideas in her notebook as the class was watching a film about ancient Indian legends. Lucas sat behind her and leaned forward, looking over her shoulder at her sketches. When he rested in her thoughts he could see all her ideas flying around in her mind and he could feel how happy she was drawing them down. She was really talented, he thought, as he looked at her work.

He started daydreaming about the future. Yes, he wanted Sophia to be the mother of his children and his mate in every sense of the word, but he was beginning to think that maybe she might like to do more with her life. She was so intelligent and talented and he had thought that if she ever wanted a position managing the brewery in some capacity, he would definitely welcome her. But now he could see what made her truly excited. Perhaps Wolf Lake could use a good architect, he thought.

Going off to college for a Hill kid was not an easy option. There were some who would stay in a home on the outskirts of Seattle owned by the clan trustees. There they would attend university during the weekdays and then come home on the weekends. But it was difficult. They weren't allowed to socialize with the humans there and they weren't allowed to flip until they came home for the weekends.

But now with all the internet classes being offered, their options were opening up more and more. Lucas was sure that if Sophia wanted to be an architect or a designer of some sort, she could find it offered online. Then she wouldn't have to leave for five days out of the week. He couldn't endure being away from her that much. He decided he would talk to her about this later today. Maybe she would be interested.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Mr. Blackstone called Sophia up to his desk. "Can you stay after for awhile? I wanted to talk to you about some of the new rules you've been giving the females," Sherman told her. Sophia looked at Lucas who just shrugged.

"Go ahead baby, I'll wait in the car," Luke said. He turned to go.

Sophia stopped him. "Oh wait," she said. "Can you go to the town library for me and pick up this book." She handed him a sheet of paper with the title of a design book she needed.

"So, I'm the errand boy now?" Lucas smiled.

"It has its rewards," she smiled back at him.

He shook his head. "You're going to throw this wolf a treat when he's been a good boy?"

"Something like that," she teased.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucas stood at the card catalog drawers of the town library, trying to find the book that Sophia wanted. As he fingered through the cards he felt that someone was watching him. Looking up he saw Scott Nichols standing on the other side of the card cabinet, a look of hatred on his face. Lucas tried to ignore him and continue his search, but Scott did not leave and he felt his irritation growing at the hostile stare he was getting.

"You want something, zoo bait?" Lucas said.

"I know you had something to do with the disappearance of those two boys," Scott said in a low harsh voice.

Lucas looked around to see if anyone had heard Scott. There wasn't many people here, just a few humans at some of the tables. They didn't look up when Scott spoke so Lucas knew that they could not hear them. "You're fucking insane, you know that," Lucas said back in a low voice as well.

But Scott was fed up with Lucas Cates. He wasn't going to back down this time. "I know there is something wrong with you," Scott said.

Lucas remembered back to last spring when he had threatened Scott to stay away from Sophia. He had let his wolf come partially out and Scott had seen it.

Scott continued speaking, "You are some kind of freak who threatens people in order to control them. That's what you've done with Sophia, isn't it? You showed her your claws and your fangs and now she's scared to say 'no' to you. And all your followers, the Hill kids, they are scared of you too, aren't they? So you keep them all scared of you by killing off other people."

Lucas was surprised that Scott had found the balls to speak to him like this. He was sure the kid almost pissed his pants the last time Lucas had a 'talk' with him. But Scott had chosen a public place to confront Lucas and now he was feeling brave.

"Listen Sherlock," Lucas hissed at him, "you have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know what happened to your little friends. I think you're getting delusional and maybe you should see a shrink before you get thrown in county mental."

"I know they went to look at the Hill kid's rave that night, I heard them say they were going to do that," Scott continued, the fire of accusation still burning in his eyes.

"Well maybe they are still out there looking for it," Lucas said in return.

"I'm going to find the truth Cates," Scott said bravely. "And I know it's going to lead me right to you."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be scared?" Lucas said sarcastically.

Scott just glared at him some more.

Lucas slammed the drawer shut and put his hands in the air. "O.k., o.k., you got me. I'll tell you the truth," Lucas said as he walked around the cabinet to come closer to Scott. Scott seemed more nervous as Lucas approached, but he did not leave. Lucas leaned towards him and whispered, "I fucking ate them, bones and all. That's what I do with nosey people who try to interfere in my life."

Scott looked at him for a few moments. "Very funny Cates. Joke all you want. But I'm still going to find the truth."

"You wouldn't recognize the truth if it came up and bit you in the ass," said Lucas as he turned and walked out of the library. He was going to have to decide what should be done about Scott Nichols.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Please review this chapter and let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**


	5. Happy Birthday Baby

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews so far. They really brighten my day! As you can tell so far in Untamed Hearts I am going to be drawing on more characters to fill in the story, although Lucas and Sophia are still the central characters. Tyler an Ruby will have some storyline, the other teens will also be developed more, and you have already met Randy's little sister Cassandra. Cassandra is a character I created to give us all a look at a more typical skin walker teen's life. We already experienced the drama of Sophia and how she had to adjust to becoming a wolfen. Her case was unique in that she was a half breed and raised with the idea that she would turn out human. Cassandra is there to show what it would be like for someone who knew what she was and what she wanted. And she is also another character in the arsenal for future situations. **

**Happy Birthday Baby**

Lucas, Sophia, Sarah and Sean were heading towards the high school's parking lot after school hoping to get to the lake for a few hours of water skiing. They had a feeling that these last balmy days of October would come to an end and autumn would soon strike. Not that the cold would bother them, but they preferred the sun at these times.

Randy was cutting across the parking lot to reach them before they climbed into Luke's car. "Hey! Sophia!" he yelled out.

The four teens stopped and looked at him in question.

"Cassandra has challenged Krissy. They already started," Randy said.

Sophia looked at her friends in disappointment. She had to go to the fight; there was no question about it. But she knew that they would not be able to go skiing if she did. The days had grown shorter now and there was not many hours of sunlight left.

Lucas squeezed her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on baby, let's go. We can ski on Sunday." They all began walking with Randy to the trees behind the school.

"I have that meeting with Tyler and the architect after church on Sunday. What if it takes a long time?" Sophia said.

"I doubt it will last more than a couple of hours," he reassured her.

They approached the crowd of skin walker teens who now stood in the forest watching Cassandra and Krissy come to blows. Krissy was a dominant female and proved not to be an easy challenge for Cassandra.

The crowd parted as the Alphas and the Betas came up to view the fight, giving them the best spot to see the action. The two females had obviously been fighting for awhile now as they both were scratched and bloody. Krissy's lip was split and swollen and Cassandra's eye was puffy and red.

Krissy was enraged at Cassandra for the challenge. She felt insulted that this fifteen year old female would think that she could put her down. She was determined to show the little bitch just what dominant meant. What was stirring her anger even more was the obvious fact that Cassandra was not easy to subdue. Her anger fueled her strength as she backhanded Cassandra again and sent her slamming against a tree.

Cassandra stood and smiled as she wiped the blood that began to fall from her nose. "Is that all you got, bitch!" she taunted.

"Rip her up Cassie!" Randy yelled to his sister.

Presley eyed Randy as he cheered his sister on. She looked over at Krissy and said, "Put her down Kriss!" Presley smiled when her comment earned her a glare from Randy.

Cassandra charged towards Krissy with her claws extended and grabbed onto Krissy's extended arms, tearing long slashes down the length of them. Krissy howled in pain and swung her face towards Sophia. "I'm going native!" she yelled in rage as she started ripping at her clothes.

Sophia had made a rule that the females needed to remain in human form when they fought for status as she felt that it was too easy to lose control when you were in your wolf and blood was drawn. It was much easier to end the fight when they were in their skin. Preventing a fight from becoming a death match was much harder to do when the combatants were in wolf form.

Sophia stepped forward. "You will not!" she ordered with a stern glare at Krissy.

"What's the matter? You need your wolf in order to defeat me?" Cassandra taunted.

Krissy growled and clawed towards Cassandra's face but Cassandra moved her head back just in time. Instead, Cassandra's hands grasped onto one of Krissy's arms and snapped it at the forearm. Krissy fell to her knees, howling in pain.

"Enough!" yelled Sophia. Cassandra let go of Krissy and stood straight, waiting for the words she most wanted to hear. "Cassandra, you have won."

A small smile lit Sophia's face as she said, "We have a new dominant female."

Randy whooped and cheered for his sister as Presley rolled her eyes. The other dominant teens approached Cassandra and touched her on the arm in welcome. The rest of the teens approached her with a respectful nod but did not touch her. Lesser wolves could no longer touch her without her permission.

Sophia turned to Dawn. "Dawn, drive Krissy over to Sherman's to get the arm looked at. She's in for a rough night." Dawn nodded and bent down to help Krissy up. Presley went with her friends as she did not feel like celebrating her friend's defeat with everyone else.

"Let's head over to the diner and celebrate!" Randy exclaimed. "Drinks are on me!" He clapped his sister on the back as they all started to head towards the parking lot. "Great job Cass!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Sophia's alarm clock went off at 6:00 a.m. and she lifted her head off Luke's chest to smack at the button. She let out a huge sigh and laid her cheek back down. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Time to get ready for your big day," he said sleepily.

It was Saturday. A day she normally used to sleep in to her heart's content. But today she was going to Seattle with Vivian, Sarah, and Sarah's mom to attend a bridal fair and wedding dress fashion show. Vivian had insisted that the girls start planning for their weddings which would take place next summer and Vivian had told Sophia that she wanted to buy her dress for her as a gift.

"Just ten more minutes," Sophia mumbled.

"The limo will be here in an hour," he reminded her.

She moaned in defeat, "Alright, alright, I'll get up." She began to drag herself sideways off the bed until she felt Lucas pull her back towards his face for a kiss.

"I love you," he said when they finished their kiss.

"I know," she smiled at him. "I can't believe I'm actually planning a wedding. It all seems more real now."

"Of course it's real. I can't wait until I get to wake up like this every morning with you and not just the weekends," he said. "Better hit the shower beautiful." He slapped her butt with those last words.

She stood up and gave him a disgruntled look. "Well, I was going to invite you to come in the shower with me, but I didn't care much for that slap on my ass. I'm not a cow that you're trying to get into the barn!"

Lucas laughed as he knew that she was not really upset at him. "Aww baby, don't stand there looking so adorable. You know how cute you are when you pout?"

She pretended to be insulted as she walked to the bathroom. "I am _not_ pouting!"

He put his hands behind his head and sighed. He was so happy with Sophia, he felt on top of the world. Just then a toothbrush came flying at him and hit him on his forehead causing him to spring from the bed. "Oh! You are so going to get it!" he said as he ran towards the giggles coming from the bathroom.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucas stood in front of Sophia's house watching the limo drive away with the four ladies in the back. He smiled to himself that he had really been able to keep his plans secret from Sophia. She had thought that he had forgotten that her birthday was today. She seemed to be waiting all morning for him to say something, but he pretended that he had no clue.

When he could no longer see the limo, he turned his thoughts to Sean and sent a strong signal.

_They are gone. Meet me at the house at 8:00 a.m. You got everything?_

He could tell that Sean was just getting up as it took a few moments for him to answer.

_Yeah, it's all in the truck. See you at 8:00._

Lucas smiled and tossed his car keys up in the air then caught them again. He couldn't wait to see the surprise on Sophia's face when she saw the party he was throwing for her eighteenth birthday.

He got into his car and took off towards the Cate's mansion. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for tonight. Many of his friends would be helping him get things ready and would be meeting him there soon. How could Sophia ever think that he had forgotten, he laughed to himself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The black limousine made its way down the highway towards Seattle as the four females chatted away. Sophia was a bit subdued and her mood did not go unnoticed by the others.

"What's the matter Sophia?" Sarah asked.

"I can't believe he forgot my birthday," she said with a frown. "I didn't forget his."

"Oh well, males can be like that," said Sarah's mom, Fran.

"Well, I think you should give him hell for that Sophia," said Vivian. "He should not forget something as important as his mate's birthday!"

Sophia turned her face to look out the window, feeling down about the situation. The other three ladies smiled at each other in conspiracy.

"How about some champagne?" said Vivian as she held up a bottle and reached for the glasses.

"Sound's good," said Fran.

Sophia looked at her and felt like she could drink the whole bottle herself if it would get rid of her depressing thoughts. "Fill it up," she said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cassandra and Lori were heading towards the ice cream parlor in the middle of town discussing the fight with Krissy. Lori wasn't allowed to go to the fights as she had not yet flipped and so she had to be satisfied with the descriptions Cassandra gave her. She was amazed that Cassandra had moved up to a dominant position so quickly and she wondered if it would mean spending less time with her.

Cassandra and Lori had been best friends for a long time and Cassandra did not want to abandon her. She could feel Lori pulling away from her lately as Cassandra made her way up the status ladder but it wasn't because Cassandra was neglecting her. It was Lori herself who was feeling the gap that now existed between them and was reacting to it.

"Maybe I should have more sex. Maybe that would speed the change," Lori said.

"I think that only works if you are showing signs of the change," Cassandra said regretfully. She could see how hard it was for Lori to be waiting for her day to come.

"Don't you have to go to Sophia's party tonight?" Lori asked, wondering why Cassandra was hanging out with her when the party was due to start soon.

"Yeah, but I wanted to have ice cream with my best bud tonight," she smiled at Lori. "I can go to the party later."

Just then a car containing Adam, Stephen and Brian pulled up along the curbside and slowly trailed next to the walking girls. The dominant males looked at Cassandra with interest and she felt her own arousal pooling low in her belly.

Brian was driving and Stephen sat next to him in the front seat. The car came to a stop and Stephen stepped out of the front and closed the door. Then he opened the door to the backseat and looked at Cassandra. He could smell her arousal and knew just what she wanted. "Get in Cassie," he said with a sexy smile.

Cassandra's body was reacting like crazy as she felt the sexual energy of all three dominant males directed at her. She glanced over at Lori who was observing her carefully. Lori could see Cassandra's inner battle.

_It's alright. I understand._

Cassandra heard Lori's words but she still did not feel right leaving her friend. "Could Lori come too?" she asked Stephen.

Stephen glanced at Lori and sniffed the air. There was no smell of the change around her. "You know the rules. No puppies," he said.

Lori knew that teens that had not flipped yet were called puppies. She was not offended. Cassandra however, still tried to make the situation work. "Would you guys like to have ice cream with us?" she asked.

Stephen looked her slowly down her body. "It's not ice cream we want to lick," he said in a sexy voice.

Cassandra's breath quickened at the images the males were sending her and she no longer felt like she had the will to resist. She turned to Lori. "I'm sorry," she said.

Lori gave her a small smile of understanding. "It's o.k.," she reassured. "Go on. Have fun."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Cassandra said as she turned and climbed into the backseat. Adam immediately pulled her onto his lap and began kissing her. Stephen got into the backseat as well.

Before the car drove away, Lori caught a glimpse of Cassandra's top being pulled off. She sat on the curb and sighed. She hoped that she didn't have to wait until she was seventeen to flip like her sister did. Life really sucked at the moment.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sophia had a fun day despite how she had felt in the morning. The bridal fair was a lot of fun and both she and Sarah had found dresses that they absolutely loved. They also had an excellent lunch at a very upscale restaurant. They had dressed up for the day and now Sophia was feeling the effects on her feet as they entered Wolf Lake once again. She kicked off her heels and rubbed at her feet.

"That was a lot of fun," said Sarah. "Thanks for arranging such a great day Mrs. Cates."

"Your very welcome Sarah," said Vivian. Then Vivian opened the window between the backseat and the driver's seat. "Al, can you take us to my place first." She looked at Sophia. "I need to get to a restroom quickly and my place is closest," she explained. Fran and Sarah looked at each other in excitement.

As they turned up the long driveway to the mansion, they looked around at the abundance of cars parked all along it and everywhere there was space. "Now what in the world is going on?" Vivian said, pretending that she had no idea.

Sophia had a confused look on her face as well. For a moment she thought that maybe something bad was happening. Before the house came into view she was already reaching for her connection with Lucas.

_Lucas? What's happening?_

He did not answer right away which made her worry even more.

The mansion came into view and the sounds of many people could be heard inside and in the backyard.

_Hi baby, I'm here. I'm at your birthday party._

_What!_

_Happy Birthday baby._

Sophia saw him standing on the porch with a big grin on his face as the limo pulled up. She looked over at her companions in the car and saw them all smiling. They knew!

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed in wonder as the driver opened her door and she got out. Lucas walked down the path to meet her, holding out his arms for her embrace.

"You thought I forgot?" he smiled as she wrapped her arms about him. "Shame on you."

"God I love you," she said as she brought her lips up to his for a long, passionate kiss. When the kiss finally ended she looked around and noticed that everyone had come out of the house to wish her Happy Birthday. The whole clan was here it seemed!

Champagne bottles began popping everywhere as everyone celebrated Sophia Donner's eighteenth birthday. Lucas took her hand and led her into the mansion while everyone congratulated her on the way.

Matthew hugged her and said, "Are you surprised honey?"

"Yes, very," she answered. When she turned back to Lucas he was holding a silver box in front of her.

"Open it baby," he said in excitement. Sophia took the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful diamond choker with a matching diamond bracelet. She was stunned by such an extravagant gift!

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she touched the diamonds reverently. "You shouldn't have spent so much!"

Lucas looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you kidding? Baby I plan on spending a lot more on you. Expect to be spoiled," he smiled in mischief.

She picked up the choker and handed it to him. "Here, help me put this on," she said in excitement. He fastened it around her neck and began kissing around her neck as well. Sophia closed her eyes and growled with pleasure.

"Thank you so much for all of this," she said in a voice just for him.

"You can thank me properly later," he whispered onto her neck.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please send me a review and let me know. Thanks!**


	6. A Better Guy

**Hi everyone! Here's a longer chapter for you. Hope you enjoy! Let me know.**

**A Better Guy**

John Kanin was securing his travel bags with his few belongings onto his motorcycle when the Sheriff approached him. He had mixed feelings about this man whom he had worked with for over a year now. There were many things about Mathew Donner that caused John to mistrust him at times. But on a personal level, the Sheriff had always been a pretty decent guy.

"So this is it huh? You really are leaving?" Matthew asked.

John spared him a glance as he tightened down the straps. "You know the reason I came here in the first place Sheriff. Now that I know Ruby is not here I figure there is no reason for me to be here either."

"I'm sorry it never worked out for the two of you. It's too bad you had to go through all this," Mathew said. John said nothing so Mathew continued, "You going back to Seattle? I can give them a good word for you if you need me too."

"Don't worry about it," John said, "I still have lots of connections there. They'll let me back into the fold again." John now stood straight and strapped his helmet on. Then he held out his hand to Matt. "Well Sheriff, you're a good man and I have been glad to know you. Thanks for giving me a chance."

Matthew took his hand and shook it saying, "I'm the one who should be thanking you. You've been a great asset to our team. You'll be missed."

"I'll send you a Christmas card," John said as he sat down and turned on his bike. He raised one hand up in farewell and then he left.

Matthew watched him ride away until John was no longer in sight. Then his eye caught the sight of Tyler Creed coming out of the diner, making his way over to where Matthew stood. The Sheriff should have known that Tyler would not want to miss this moment.

"Oh happy day," Tyler said as he approached. "My dreams have come true."

"I guess I should thank you Tyler," Matt said.

"What's this?" Tyler said in surprise. "Sheriff Donner thanking Tyler Creed? This day just gets better and better. You should really thank Vivian though, it was her brain child."

"Yeah, I know that. But I was referring to the restraint you have shown while John was here. I really did not think you'd be so patient. I was sure this could only end violently," Mathew explained.

"You have no idea how close I've come to ripping his head off on many occasions," Tyler said.

"What stopped you?"

"Ruby of course," Tyler said. "I made a promise to her that I wouldn't harm Kanin. She said she'd no longer try to run away and she'd stay out of sight as long as Kanin was healthy."

"And don't forget how many people in law enforcement Kanin kept in contact with. If he disappeared, more would come searching for him," Mathew added. "This was the best way to do it."

Tyler sighed and smiled. "Well Sheriff got to get going. I think I'll take Ruby to see how the renovations are coming along on the club. It's time for my wife to get out more." Tyler turned to leave.

"Tyler?" Matt said. "What's preventing Ruby from going after him now?"

Tyler turned back around slowly and looked at Matt. "Oh, I think she doesn't want history to repeat itself. Besides, things aren't all that strained between us anymore. Time has a funny way of mending things."

"Let's hope so," Matt said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John Kanin pulled over on the top of the hill and turned his head back to take one last look at Wolf Lake. They really think they had him fooled with that letter and that photo, he thought. But he knew they were just trying to get rid of him. Get him out of their hair.

He knew Ruby was still there somewhere. He remembered the last words of Lenore before she ran under the burning house.

_She's here John. Ruby is here. You have to help her._

Well, he thought, let them believe that they had succeeded to drive him away. Let them get comfortable for awhile, enough to put their guard down. And when they least expected it, he'd be back.

"See you soon," he said out loud to the Town of Wolf Lake visible below him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sophia and Lucas walked through the back door of the mansion and into the kitchen after school. They had noticed that the principal's car had been parked out front when they pulled up and were wondering what was going on.

Lucas opened the refrigerator and got two cans of soda out and handed one to Sophia.

"Do you think it's about us?" Sophia asked with a worried frown.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know baby. Let's find out." He took her hand and led her down to his mom's home office. As they approached they noticed that Vivian and the principal had become quiet. They heard Lucas and Sophia arrive.

The two teens entered the office, Sophia looking worried and Lucas looking challenged. "What's this all about Calder?" Lucas asked straight out.

Vivian sighed, "Sit down Luke. You too Sophia." They both sat down on the sofa across from the principal. "Luke, Mr. Calder has brought me some disturbing news."

Lucas's stare now turned into a glare. "Did he now?" Luke said in a threatening voice.

Vivian stood up and walked around her desk towards the sofa. "Not about you," Vivian said. Lucas immediately assumed that it must be about Sophia if it wasn't about him. He let out a warning growl. "Not about Sophia either," Vivian quickly reassured.

Lucas now looked at his mom for more explanation.

"Last night a student was caught in the office after hours when the office staff had left for the evening. He was on the computer accessing other student's files. Your file in particular Lucas," Vivian said.

"Who?" asked Lucas.

"A human boy by the name of Scott Nichols," Principal Calder answered. "He had your records pulled up and was reading them when the janitor came in."

"Scott?" Sophia said. "Do you think he found anything?" Sophia had always wondered if Scott suspected anything after Lucas had thrown him across the parking lot on that terrible date she had with him.

The principal shook his head. "I don't think so. I double checked all the records stored on the computer myself this morning. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary put on them."

Vivian breathed a sigh of relief. "Why do you think this boy suspects anything Lucas? Do you even know him?"

Lucas laid his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "We've had a few confrontations before. " He turned his head and glanced over at Sophia who was wondering if Lucas was going to tell his mom about her date with Scott.

He looked back at his mom and said, "He may have seen some things that he shouldn't have."

"Like what?" Vivian said, growing impatient at how Lucas seemed to be holding back information.

"Well… certain displays of anger and strength," Lucas said.

"Go on," Vivian said. "I know when you're holding things back. Spill it all out Lucas."

Lucas did not really want to go into this in front of Sophia but he could tell by the look on his mate's face that she would demand to know later if he did not tell all now.

"He thinks I'm responsible for the missing ungulate boys and he's playing detective. He's accused me of killing them to keep the Hill Kids afraid of me," he laughed.

"How many people do you think he's told this to?" Vivian questioned with a concerned face.

Lucas shrugged. "Who knows," he said.

"Well, we can't let him continue his prying and prodding," said Vivian. "He'll have to be dealt with."

Sophia gasped. "No! Scott was a friend of mine! He's a nice guy. Please don't hurt him."

Lucas put his arm around her. "Calm down baby. That's the reason I haven't done anything to him in the first place. I knew that it would upset you."

Sophia wiped a tear off her face with her palm. "It's one thing to put people to death that you don't know. And believe me that is hard enough to live with. But I can't have it done to people I know and like!"

"Sophia, sweetie," said Vivian, "I'm sorry, but something has to be done one way or the other. He doesn't have to be put to death. There are other things we could do."

"Oh, like stick him in a mental institute for the rest of his life?" Sophia yelled. "What a choice! I think I'd rather be dead then locked up like that!"

"Shhh baby," Lucas tried to calm her. He pulled her closer to his side and placed kisses on her cheek. "We don't have to do that either." Sophia looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Lucas do you think you can put enough fear in this kid?" Vivian asked. "That is the only other alternative I can see. There are humans in this town that know about us to some degree. But we allow them to live because we were able to put enough fear into them.

Lucas looked at Sophia's worried face. "It's the only way, Sophia. If they don't fear us, they become a danger to us. Who knows what he's planning on doing with this evidence he's gathering? We can't ignore it baby."

Sophia put her face in her hands and groaned. "I hate this."

"We all do," he said. "But even though we are physically stronger than them, the world of humans have us vastly outnumbered. We have to keep knowledge of our existence contained."

"I know, I know," Sophia moaned in frustration. "Fine! Do what you have to do. But don't hurt him, o.k.?"

"Don't worry baby, I know what to do," he reassured her. Lucas just hoped that threatening Scott would work. It hadn't seemed to help so far. Well next time, it's going to have to hit home a little more, Lucas decided.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Hill kids were hanging out at the diner, playing pool, eating, and socializing when the Greyhound bus pulled up in front and let one passenger off with a large backpack in tow. Waving goodbye to the friends he had made on the bus, he looked about at the small town of Wolf Lake on this last day of October.

Feeling his stomach rumble he headed towards the diner. When he stepped through the door he called out happily with an Italian accent, "Happy Halloween everyone."

Everyone stopped and stared at the foreign human that just stepped through the door.

"You do celebrate Halloween here in America, don't you?" he asked.

Everyone shook their heads at the strange boldness of this ungulate and went on with what they were doing before. The newcomer just sighed at the cold reception and looked around for a place to sit. There was an empty booth towards the back by the pool tables so he made his way over to it.

Some of the teen females looked at him with interest. "Hmm… a drifter."

Wolf Lake certainly didn't welcome drifters. It was kind of an unspoken law that drifters were fair game. They usually did not have people that cared much or knew about where they were. You didn't have to have permission to hunt a drifter as long as you first made sure that they didn't know anyone here in Wolf Lake.

Brenda looked at her friends. "I think he's kind of cute, for a human. Wouldn't mind playing with my food first."

Dawn, Presley and Krissy came out of the restroom. They had heard the buzz of excitement about the human in the diner and came to have a look for themselves.

"Yum," said Dawn. "Young and cute." The other females in the room sighed in disappointment. They could tell that the dominant females would hog this one to theirselves.

Adam and Brian were playing pool and watching the females react. The presence of dominant males in the room made the females more cautious of their actions.

After the waitress had taken the drifter's order, Dawn sauntered over to his table and sat down across from him. The Italian boy smiled a warm and friendly smile. "Hello," he said.

Dawn smiled a sexy smile at him while her friends watched from across the room. "Hello," she breathed out. "I'm Dawn."

"I'm Paulo," he smiled at her. "It's nice to finally meet a friendly person. I was starting to feel that no one wanted me in here."

"Where are you from Paulo? You have an accent," Dawn gushed.

"I'm from Florence, Italy," Paulo said proudly. "Say, you don't happen to know where the house of Matthew Donner is, do you?"

Dawn's face fell. He knew someone in town! Damn! And it was a skin walker no less!

"How do you know Matthew Donner?" Dawn asked, dropping the flirting act.

"He's my uncle!" Paulo smiled. "So you do know him?"

Dawn was confused. "Your… uncle?" She sniffed at the air carefully. No, he was definitely human. Then the memory of Sophia going to Florence, Italy came to her. Of course, this was her cousin from her mother's side.

Presley and Krissy now approached the table as they had heard the whole conversation as well. Krissy sat next to Dawn and Presley squeezed in next to Paulo. Paulo looked at the three girls in amazement. When his gaze fell on Presley, his eyes opened wide.

"You… you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen," he said in awe of her. Presley was struck with shock. She was just about to treat him to her special brand of bitchiness. Now she seemed to loose all her thoughts with this compliment. She glanced at Krissy and Dawn who were smirking at her. Then she looked back at Paulo.

"Uh… thank you," she said. No one had ever looked at her in that way. No one had ever made her feel like a goddess to be worshiped. Her normally bitchy tone seemed to be gone, and in its place was a more cordial voice when she said, "You must be Sophia's cousin."

Paulo nodded at her, a dazed look on his face. Then he found his voice. "Uh… yes, I am. They don't know I'm here. It's a surprise. I have the address, but I don't know where everything is yet."

"Of course you couldn't know," smiled Presley. Dawn and Krissy looked at each other in wonder. They couldn't believe that this ungulate had affected Presley enough to make her friendly.

"Actually, the Sheriff's station is closer to here and Matthew Donner is there right now. I could show you the way," Presley offered.

"You would?" Paulo said amazed. "That would be very kind of you. But how do you know he is there?"

"Well… I…" Presley did not what to say. She could not tell him that she could hear him there if she focused.

Paulo's eyes opened in amazement again. "Oh… I know." He looked around and then spoke in a lower voice. "Are you…?"

Presley looked at him in question. "Am I what?"

"Well, you know… don't you?" Paulo asked. He couldn't be sure who was skin walker or not. He didn't have the senses that they did.

Somehow the presence of Adam standing next to her, startled her out of her confusion. She looked at Adam and spoke to him silently.

_What?_

_He already knows. He helped Sophia with her first flip remember._

Now Presley's face filled with understanding. She did remember that Sophia was aided by her Italian relatives and that Vivian had been assured that they could be trusted.

Adam stuck out his hand, "Hey Paulo, I'm Adam. Welcome to Wolf Lake."

"Hello Adam," Paulo shook his hand and smiled. "So you all know Sophia?"

"Oh yeah, we all know Sophia," Adam said. "She used to work here as a waitress you know."

"Aw, so that was here!" Paulo exclaimed. "I remember she said she was a waitress."

"Well not anymore," said Dawn. "Now she's the…"

"Girl who would like to see her cousin again," Adam finished the sentence for Dawn. Dawn just rolled her eyes at him.

Presley stood up and said, "Come on Paulo, I'll walk you to the police station." She wanted to get to know Paulo better without everyone else hanging around. She was flattered by his attention but she was also curious about this human who was so accepting of skin walkers. Paulo seemed to have absolutely no fear of them and no disdain. In fact, he seemed to feel just the opposite. He seemed to admire them.

Paulo blushed as he rose and looked at everyone else. "Well, I'm going to let this pretty girl show me where to go," he smiled at them. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you all again soon."

"How long are you staying?" asked Dawn.

Paulo shrugged and smiled, "I don't know yet. Until I've worn out my welcome I suppose. Well, Ciao."

"Ciao," waved Krissy and Dawn as Presley turned to lead him out of the diner.

When they were gone, Adam shook his head. "I don't believe you girls are all gaga over an ungulate," he said.

"Yeah, but he's so cute!" exclaimed Dawn.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Scott Nichols was throwing his annual Halloween Bash at his house and everyone seemed to be having a good time so far. He almost didn't do a party this year in light of all the recent troubles, but he figured that he and his friends needed a night of fun more than ever. He convinced his girlfriend, Amy, to come as well, even though she was still very depressed and worried about her missing brother. Scott was trying extra hard to be attentive to her. He had hoped that she could set aside her worries for just one evening.

The main room of the farm house was crowded with human teens in costume and the kitchen was as well. That was until the teens from the kitchen came fleeing into the main room, looks of confusion on their faces. Scott looked at everyone piling into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

But then he saw what the problem was. Behind the crowd came Sean and at about the same time the front door to the house opened and Lucas and Randy came walking in. Sean remained stationed at the kitchen exit, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door to prevent anyone from leaving.

Randy was standing in a similar way against the inside of the front door.

The room grew quiet except for the CD that was blaring from the stereo. All the teens looked at the three boys in fear. But out of the three it was Lucas that drew the most attention as he walked over to the middle of the room and glared around at the humans. His eyes stopped when he reached Scott, standing off to the side in a Roman Gladiator costume. "Well Nichols," Lucas began, "it wasn't very nice of you not to invite us."

Scott didn't say anything. He had no idea what Lucas was up to and he didn't want to piss the guy off with all his friends here. He decided he would try to remain calm. Who knew what the beast was capable of?

Some of the girls were beginning to weep in fear.

Lucas strode over to the stereo and took the CD out. "This is crap," he said. Then he turned to the stack of CD's and started looking through them. He tossed each one over his shoulder and they crashed hard into the wall as he said, "Crap, crap, crap, damn Nichols are you deaf as well as dumb. You assholes have no taste in music."

Everyone just stood there in silence as the CD's crashed broken to the floor. Randy and Sean let out little laughs from their posts.

Then, stepping on the CD's on the floor, Lucas strode over to the food table. There was a large punch bowl in the center with floating plastic body parts in it. Lucas laughed at what these ungulates thought were spooky Halloween decorations. He plucked out a rubber finger from the punch and held it up. "Hey Sean, look at this. Body parts in the punch! Not a bad idea. Course fingers aren't really my favorite. They're mostly bone." He threw the rubber finger at a boy dressed as a cowboy and it hit him hard on the forehead.

"Let's see," said Lucas as he fished around in the punch bowl. He pulled out a rubber eyeball. "Hmm juicy, but not as tasty as it looks," he told a girl who was standing across the table from him. He tossed the eyeball up against the ceiling and let it bounce down.

Fishing around some more he said, "Ah, now this is my favorite." He pulled out a rubber heart. "Tender, tasty and oh so juicy." He tossed the heart to Scott but Scott made no move to catch it and it bounced off his chest.

Then Lucas looked at all the food on the table and said, "You know, something is wrong here. I always thought you farm animals liked your slop all mixed together in one trough. Here, I'll fix it for you." Lucas began throwing the food items into the punch bowl while Randy and Sean laughed.

Lucas turned back to face towards Scott. Most of the girls were weeping and many boys were shaking as well. Lucas then said, "Randy, which zoo bitch should we take outside for a little game of chase?"

"Hmm…" said Randy. "You pick Lucas. They all look the same to me."

"Yeah, you're right," said Lucas. He looked around and spotted Scott's girlfriend, Amy, sitting on the sofa weeping. He began to walk over to her. "I pick you."

Scott could no longer remain calm. He stepped in front of Lucas before he could get to Amy. "That's enough Cates! Point taken!" Scott stated.

"Is it?" Lucas sneered at him. He looked at Scott dressed as a Roman Gladiator and laughed. "You know Nichols, the Romans enjoyed watching lions tear up people for sport."

Lucas walked a few steps away from him and then turned around to speak once more. "Alright Spartacus, but just remember this. You'll lead no slave revolt here in Wolf Lake. The lions here aren't kept in cages."

"Understood," said Scott. He wanted to placate Lucas somehow so that he'd leave. His friends and Amy were terrified.

Lucas looked around once more at the party goers and said, "Happy Halloween." Randy and Sean laughed as all three of them made their way out the front door.

As soon as they were gone, one boy said, "Should we call the police?"

"Don't bother," said Scott morosely. "They won't do a thing."

Just then a loud thump was heard against the side of the house and the sound of tires skidding away. Scott went outside followed by his friends. When he saw a large blood stain against the house he frantically looked around for the cause. When he saw what it was he slumped down on the porch and put his head in his hands. Six feet away lay the headless body of his dog, George.

**No dogs were harmed in the writing of this fiction. LOL **

**Phew! That was a long one for me to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Please send me a review and brighten my day! Thanks**


	7. Paulo's Welcome

**Hi everyone! A big THANK YOU to everyone reading and reviewing this fiction. I know some of you were a bit shocked at Lucas's behavior in the last chapter. I do want to present him as a complex character and I think some of you caught onto that with the reviews I read. Could this be a foreshadowing of things to come? You'll have to wait a bit further along and see.**

**Enjoy!**

****

**Paulo's Welcome**

Sarah and Sophia were sitting in Sophia's bedroom talking while waiting for their guys to return. Sophia knew that Lucas, Sean and Randy had left to go to Scott's house and deliver the necessary 'threat'. She felt terrible for Scott and she avoided a mind connection with Lucas this evening because she did not want to know what was done. Sarah, however, kept checking in with Sean and would grow quiet at times when she spoke with him. During these moments Sophia would look away. She didn't want to know because she knew that Lucas would be forced to act in ways she did not like.

It was true that Lucas had gotten into a lot of trouble before Sophia had any influence on him. He was young, powerful and self assured, a natural born leader. But he also was capable of being cruel and a bully. It was only the presence of Sophia that had tempered him and matured him. Yet those negative qualities were still there, ready to use when needed. He frequently told Sophia, "You make me a better guy."

After awhile Sophia heard her Dad's SUV pull up outside and two doors slam. When Matt entered the house he called out, "Sophia, we've got company."

Sophia and Sarah looked at each other and shrugged. Then they made their way downstairs. When Sophia reached the bottom and looked towards the kitchen she stopped in her tracks, surprise growing on her face.

"Oh! My! God!" she exclaimed, "Paulo!" A huge smile lit her face as she ran towards him for a hug.

"Sophia!" he cheered as he pulled her around in a circle. He then stepped back and took a look at her. "You're looking beautiful."

"Thanks!" she squealed in excitement. She couldn't believe he was actually here. Florence was so far away. "This is so great! I can't believe you're here!"

"Well I am," he laughed with joy. "I decided to surprise you."

"You did surprise me," she said happily. "You're staying aren't you?" Sophia looked at her Dad who had an indulgent smile on his face. She took that as a good sign.

"Yes, your Dad says I can stay as long as I wish," Paulo said. "But I'll leave if I start driving you crazy.

Sophia laughed. It was good to be with her cousin again. They had become close friends during her time in Florence. "You can never drive me crazy." She looked back to where Sarah was standing with an amused smile on her face. "Sarah, I'd like you to meet my cousin Paulo from Florence."

"Hi," said Sarah with a friendly smile. Sophia had told her about Paulo before and so she already knew a few things about him.

"Wow! Another pretty girl! Are all the women so beautiful in Wolf Lake?" Paulo smiled at Sarah in wonder.

"This one is taken already Romeo," Sophia told him with a laugh.

"Ah," said Paulo in disappointment. "I have been in this house less than five minutes and already my first heartbreak."

"Sophia, why don't you clear out your easel and paint supplies from the guest room and I'll go find some fresh linens for the bed," Matt said. Looking at how well Sophia and Paulo got along Matt was happy that Paulo would stay awhile. Perhaps Sophia would spend more time at home that way, Matt thought. And Paulo was a very friendly and polite young man.

"I will help," Paulo said as he followed the two girls upstairs. When they entered the guest room Paulo marveled at the paintings in which Sophia had propped against the walls and furniture. "You have painted these? These are really good Sophia."

"Thanks," Sophia said. "It's a hobby of mine."

Paulo noticed that many of the paintings were of the same guy and he asked, "Who is this guy you paint all the time?"

"Oh, that's Lucas," Sophia said as she began gathering the paintings in a neat pile.

Paulo looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows, "You like him?"

Sophia smiled and laughed, "No, I don't like him. I love him. He's my mate. Well, not officially, but we are engaged."

"Wow! But you are so young Sophia," Paulo said.

"It's the way of the clan Paulo," Sophia said. "Young males can get, well, dangerous if they go too long without a mate. It's o.k. in your early teens to not be attached to anyone, but the males grow more and more aggressive as they age. Without a mate to temper them, they can become a menace." Sophia immediately thought of Tyler Creed and how his wait for Ruby had made him do some pretty bad things.

Sarah was putting Sophia's paints in a box as she listened to Sophia explain their ways. It was strange to hear this being told to a human. But she remembered that Paulo and his family knew about skin walkers as they had helped Sophia through her first flip. She decided that if Sophia was so trusting of Paulo then she would be too.

Sophia heard a strong voice in her head all of the sudden.

_Baby who are you talking too? Why is there an ungulate male in your house?_

_It's my cousin Paulo from __Florence__. He's come for a visit._

_We're almost there. Love you._

_I love you too. Can't wait to see you. _

"The guys are almost here," Sophia said. "You'll get to meet Lucas in a few minutes."

"Oh, did you do that talking in your head stuff that you told me about?" Paulo marveled.

"Yeah," Sophia said as they carried paintings and supplies into the closet.

"That is so cool!" Paulo exclaimed. "And I bet it saves you money on your phone bill!"

Sophia laughed, "It's good to have you here Paulo. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucas, Sean and Randy pulled up in front of Sophia's house. They had just finished crashing Scott Nichol's party and were ready to unwind at the rave with their own kind. Lucas and Sean didn't like the feeling they got when they sensed that their girls were with an ungulate boy. The fact that it was Sophia's cousin did seem to placate them somewhat, though not much.

The boys strode up the walkway of the house and as they reached the porch Matt threw open the door and stopped them in their tracks. He had sensed the mood of the boys when they drove up and knew he'd better intervene.

"Settle down guys," he warned. "You be courteous to Paulo or you'll upset Sophia. He is no threat to you or the girls."

Lucas glared at Matt and then let out a deep breath. The Sheriff was right. Sophia would get pissed if they scared Paulo. He nodded his head in acceptance. Randy and Sean noted Lucas's nod and settled their defenses as well. When Matt was sure the boys had changed moods, he let them walk by and into the house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For the next half hour the teens sat in Matt's living room and talked. Sophia sat on Lucas's knee as he held on to her possessively. He wasn't as friendly as he could have been but he did sit and observe the talkative boy. Lucas had to admit that Paulo was friendly and he seemed to make Sophia laugh a lot. He was having a hard time accepting that another male would be sleeping in the same house as Sophia even if he was a relative. He tried not to show his irritation at the situation for Sophia's sake however.

Lucas could hear Matt hovering around the kitchen nearby, listening for any sign of trouble starting. The Alpha teen was beginning to feel very anxious to leave the house. "Well," Lucas said as he interrupted the friendly banter, "we should get going."

Everyone stood up and Sophia said, "Paulo, you may want to grab a jacket. It can get very cold by the lake at night this time of year."

Lucas turned his head to Sophia with a disapproving frown on his face. "Sophia, I'm not sure it's a good idea for Paulo to come to a Hill rave. The others…"

"Will love him," Sophia finished the sentence. She stood straight and faced her moody mate with a determined look on her face. "I came to a few raves when I was still human."

"You were my guest, I invited you," Lucas said to her.

"Well Paulo is my guest and I'm inviting him!" Sophia stood her ground.

Paulo looked from Sophia to Lucas and back to Sophia again. "It's o.k., I can stay here tonight Sophia. I don't want to cause problems."

"No Paulo, I'm not leaving you here on the first night you're visiting! I'll stay here with Paulo if it's a big deal for you Lucas," she told her mate.

Lucas sighed in frustration. He took their disagreement private.

_Baby don't__ say that. I'm not going anywhere without you. _

_Well then we have a problem, don't we?_

Lucas shook his head and grinned.

_Alright Baby, you won._

Lucas took another deep breath and turned to face Paulo. "It'll be cool Paulo. You'll be under our protection." He looked at Sophia's smile of gratitude and then back to Paulo again. "I know you are aware of what we are but I don't know how much you've actually seen. Sophia told me that she didn't flip after that first time while she was in Italy. Anyways, I'm just saying that if our ways freak you out, you would be better off staying here. We don't hold back out there and there is a lot of flipping and wolves running around."

"Would I be in danger of getting eaten?" Paulo said with wide eyes.

Lucas shook his head, "Not while you're under our protection. And another thing, you can't discuss anything you see with any other human in this town. Not many of them know what we are."

"Don't worry, I won't," promised Paulo.

Sophia looked at Paulo with concern. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight? We don't have to go you know. We could stay here."

"Will Presley be there?" Paulo asked. Randy stiffened and glared at Paulo but Paulo did not notice.

"You know Presley?" Sophia asked in surprise.

"Well, yes, I met her at that diner you used to work at. She showed me to the police station," Paulo said. "She's really beautiful." Paulo turned his head as he heard a growl behind him. Lucas had moved his body in front of Randy.

"Oh, I see," said Sophia as she grinned at Sarah. "Well, I don't know if she'll be there but she usually is."

Paulo smiled, unaware of the drama going on behind him as Lucas turned to stare Randy down. "Then I'd like to go," said Paulo.

Matt came back into the room as everyone was heading for the door. "Lucas, I expect Paulo to have a good and safe time tonight," he reminded.

Lucas turned his head and grinned at the Sheriff, "Don't worry so much."

Then he looked at his friends. "Randy, you ride with Sean and Sarah. Paulo you come with me and Sophia."

"Good idea," mumbled Sean. He knew that they'd have to keep Randy as far from Paulo as they could tonight.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sophia stood with her arms around Lucas's neck and her head resting on his chest as he held her close to his body. Lucas was talking to friends while Sophia shut her eyes and embraced him. She loved how right it felt to be in his arms, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle that fit exactly right together.

Everyone accepted Lucas's silent order to treat Paulo with respect. In fact it seemed apparent that many were beginning to like the friendly guy with the big smile. He spent almost all his time dancing with groups of females who thought he was adorable and fun to tease. Paulo didn't mind the attention at all and Sophia would smile whenever she watched him.

Lucas and Sophia had told him in the car on the way here that he had to be careful about paying attention to Presley as Randy already thought of her as his mate even though she had not accepted it yet. Presley and her friends however did not consider Randy at all as they sought out Paulo for dancing and flirting.

Lucas was keeping one eye on Randy the entire time as he did not trust that Randy had his emotions totally under control yet. A few times already he had to give Randy a warning growl when he began dancing too close to the area in which Paulo danced.

Sophia looked up into Lucas's face and said, "You're not very relaxed tonight."

"I feel like a babysitter," he complained.

Sophia sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave him when he just got here. I think we should try taking him somewhere else tonight."

"I think I should just take you somewhere else tonight," Lucas smiled his sexy smile at her as he bent his head down for a kiss. When he lifted his head from the long delicious kiss he glanced up towards the dancers and had to do a double take when he could no longer see Paulo out there. Presley was absent as well. "Damn!" he said as he took Sophia's hand and pulled her towards Dawn and Krissy who were still dancing. The crowd moved away from the Alphas as they approached and many stood and watched to see what was happening.

Sophia's head was turning around quickly, trying to scan for Paulo as well.

"Where'd they go?" demanded Lucas of the two females. "Where's Presley and Paulo?"

Dawn pointed towards the tree line and Lucas and Sophia rushed into the forest. Lucas tried to contact Presley with his mental link.

_Presley! Return with Paulo now!_

He got no answer and realized that Presley had blocked anyone from contact. "Damn her!" Lucas swore. Lucas and Sophia stripped down while they hurried and transformed into their wolves. They knew they would be faster and more able to track down the scent.

When they finally drew near they slowed down and padded over to the scene which met their eyes. Paulo was backed against a tree, holding it from behind with a look of terror on his face. Presley stood in front of him half transformed as she growled and swiped at the large beige wolf that was baring it's fangs towards Paulo.

Lucas hoped that he wouldn't have to hurt Randy's wolf tonight as he ordered Sophia's wolf to stay where she was.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sorry about the evil little cliff hanger. LOL Till next time…**

**Please send me your thoughts! Thanks!**


	8. Temptation

**Hi everyone! Sorry I've not updated for awhile. I've been very busy on some of my other writing projects and with life in general. I'll try to be better about this! Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing this story. The fuller my mailbox, the more I feel inspired, so please keep your comments coming. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks!**

**Temptation**

The large grey wolf leapt through the air and knocked hard into the growling beige wolf, sending them both tumbling across the leafy forest floor. The beige knew he was no match for the grey and he stumbled back onto his feet as the grey stood between him and his prey growling in warning.

_Enough Randy!_ The grey projected along their mental path. _You will not harm someone under my protection._

Randy's wolf paced back and forth knowing that if he tried to go past the Alpha, the Alpha would attack him. But his anger had crossed the line into rage. How dare that ungulate think he could touch his female?

A light grey female now padded up to the human boy who was pressed back against a tree in terror. She placed her nose on his leg and tried to nudge him. The terrified boy glanced down at her and looked into her calm brown eyes.

"Sophia?" he managed to say. The female nudge him again as if trying to move him. "O.k." said Paulo, "I'll go with you. But you better be Sophia and not another wolf trying to eat me." With a last look at the drama unfolding in front of him, he cautiously moved off in the direction Sophia had nudged him. He watched her as she began walking through the woods and looking back at him as if she wanted him to follow. Paulo followed after her to safety.

Presley now tore off her clothing and became her wolf. She was so angry at Randy for following them and interrupting.

Lucas had thought that he had finally got Randy to settle down when Presley's wolf came leaping into view and quickly tackled the beige wolf. They rolled and wrestled as Presley sought to sink her fangs into Randy's neck.

_Presley! Stop! _Lucas commanded. Lucas's dark grey wolf ran around them and looked for a good place to interfere but the other two wolves were moving so fast he couldn't find a spot to wedge himself into.

_Presley! I command you to submit! _Lucas tried again. This time it seemed as if Presley heard him as she rolled off Randy, panting from exhaustion, and stood wobbling in indecision. She swung her head towards Lucas and glared at him in anger for ordering her to submit. But Lucas stood stiff and strong and looked back at her with all the authority he could muster.

Presley's wolf then looked back to the beige who was standing and panting as well, waiting to see what she would do. She moved slowly towards Randy's wolf and lowered herself down in front of him until she was lying on the ground before his feet, her muzzle resting on one of his front paws.

Lucas had never ordered a female to submit to a male before and now that he saw the two before him, the image filled him with a longing of his own. It was a longing to mate with Sophia as a wolf. Although he knew that they were not ready for pups yet, he couldn't help the intense need his wolf was feeling right now.

He looked at Randy's wolf and could sense the same thoughts going through Randy's mind about Presley. The beige wolf's erection grew as he bent to sniff the female lying before him.

Presley could feel the lust of the other two powerful males and the feeling it caused in her wolf was so strong that she turned onto her back and lay with her belly exposed. Randy's wolf bent his head and sniffed at her genitals causing the female to whimper with need. As his tongue lashed out at her she yelped and bit at his front paw, a typical response during wolven love play.

Lucas was mesmerized at the scene unfolding in front of him. He felt his own lust boiling to life as Randy padded around to the other side of Presley. Presley rolled back onto her paws and stood with her rear towards Randy's face. Lucas was amazed that Presley was going to allow this! Did she really want pups right now?

Presley could no longer think straight. Her wolf was so aroused by the strong scent of lust coming from Randy and the powerful way he tried to claim her as his tonight that she could not seem to stop the act about to happen. She growled her encouragement as she felt Randy's front paws on her back and his erection seeking entrance to her sex.

Lucas barked and yipped as he began pacing again in excitement. A part of him wanted to stop them and ask them if this was what they really wanted. But a stronger part of him wanted to see them mate as wolves. So he watched as Randy began the pumping motions of his lower body on the rear side of Presley. Presley growled and howled in excitement as Randy kept up his rhythm.

Lucas's wolf could not take it anymore! He had to find his own mate. He needed Sophia so badly at the moment that he took off into the forest and followed her scent back to the rave.

When he arrived, he noticed Sophia and Paulo were standing by his car talking. Sophia had already flipped back into human form and had dressed in some spare clothing that they always had stored in the trunk of the car. Their heads swung towards the grey wolf as he strode up to them. Lucas flipped back to human form not five feet away as Paulo stared with wide eyes.

Lucas did not bother to dress or to hide his nudity in front of Paulo. He grabbed Sophia's hand and began to pull her off towards the tree line. "Come on," he said, his tone almost like a command. Sophia knew it would do no good to argue with him when he was like this so she willing let him pull her along.

Before they were out of view she projected to Sarah and Sean. _Take Paulo home for us, o.k.?_

_No problem, _Sarah answered.

"Luke? What happened? Is Randy o.k.?" Sophia asked as they went deeper into the woods. But Lucas didn't answer her question. He could think of nothing else but having Sophia and any other matter would have to wait.

Lucas suddenly stopped and put his hands on Sophia's arms, backing her against a tree. Sophia began breathing hard as she studied his lust filled face. Her eyes traveled downwards to his enormous erection and she swallowed in anticipation.

"I have to have you Sophia," Lucas rasped out.

Sophia felt heat traveling through her body, stroking the fires of her own longing. "I'm yours," she whispered as she laid her hands on his chest and began stroking his muscular form.

Lucas growled and tore the blouse from her body in one movement. Sophia was shocked yet excited at the intensity of his need. He grabbed her shoulders and brought his mouth down on the right side. Sophia felt his fangs sink into her shoulder and she moaned as her legs turned to rubber and her eyes rolled up in pleasure. He sucked and licked at her wound while he growled. When the blood stopped leaking, he worked his way down her chest and ran his tongue around her aroused fleshy mounds. While he lavished her breasts with attention his fingers found the button of her jeans and pulled it free.

Sophia could feel him yanking her pants and panties off as she swayed dizzily against the tree. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his hair as he kissed his way ever downwards. She felt as though the only thing holding her up was the tree behind her as every nerve in her body sang with pleasure. When Lucas's mouth reached her hot core she growled with her own pleasure and slung one leg over his shoulder, pulling his head to her so he would not leave.

But Lucas had no intention of leaving. He needed her scent as much as he needed air and he moved his arms around her backside and pulled her as close as he could while he tasted the intoxicating flesh of his mate. He devoured her with his need and soon she screamed out her pleasure.

When he stood up again, Lucas impaled his mate with his need and the growls and howls of their joining affected many others of the clan who felt the intense lust of the Alphas. Soon those left at the rave were few as couples went to join the sounds of the night in the dark depths of the forest.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The following week, Tyler Creed was standing at the bottom of the path which led from the lake to the entrance of his new club, his gaze taking in the newly constructed dock that had been built on order by Lucas. Tyler did not care for the fact that Lucas was planning on spending a lot of time in the same building as he. The Cates mansion was on the opposite side of the lake and it was now apparent to Tyler that Lucas would be using his new speedboat to transport himself directly across the lake and to his new office in the back of the club.

He swallowed his ire though. He knew it wouldn't benefit him to complain. He was after all married to Lucas's sister and he also realized that he would not even have the club if it wasn't for Lucas. "Perhaps I should get myself a boat," Tyler mused aloud. He turned his back to make his way up the path to his club, which was in the process of renovation. Hammers, saws and drills were filling the air with the noise of progress and Tyler loved progress. He welcomed any change to this sleepy town.

When he entered the building he was pleasantly surprised by the presence of his wife, Ruby. She stood with her back to him, looking up at the workers on the scaffolding and at the changes they had rendered in such a short amount of time. He walked up close behind her and leaned towards her ear as he said, "What do you think?"

He was surprised to hear an encouraging comment from his usually critical wife. "I think it's going well," she said, without turning to look at him.

Tyler stepped up to the side of her and tried not to look as pleased as he felt. "You know Ruby, I'd really like you to be part of all this," Tyler said. "I need people with brains to help manage things and well… Buddy doesn't exactly fit the description." He felt encouraged when he saw Ruby give a slight smile at his comment.

Truthfully, Ruby had been bored. She had been spending much time at Sherman's place lately, learning what she could about healing and developing her natural abilities as the white female. But the times in which she was needed by others for healing were not often enough to keep her occupied. She looked at Tyler and said, "Perhaps."

The sound of car doors slamming brought their attention to the entrance where Sophia, Vivian and Lucas were soon walking in, carrying boxes of paint supplies. They set them by the large wall behind the bar and observed the scaffolding that had been set in place at the top.

"You're really going to go way up there baby?" Lucas asked Sophia in concern.

"How else am I going to reach it?" Sophia laughed.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked in curiosity.

Lucas smiled at her and moved over to her side, "Hey sis. Sophia's going to start the mural today."

"Mural?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Tyler answered for them. "I asked Sophia to do a mural on this whole wall. I hear she's quite talented."

"She is," stated Lucas.

"It's going to be a forest scene," Sophia explained, "with the whole pack, in our wolf forms."

"That's quite an undertaking," Ruby said, impressed. "I'm looking forward to seeing it."

"So am I," said Lucas as he walked back to his mate. "Come on baby, let's go get the rest of your stuff." The two teens left to unload the car.

"Well," smiled Vivian, "I'm glad to find you both here together." She looked from Tyler to Ruby. "I wanted to invite you to the house next week for Thanksgiving dinner. It will just be us, plus Sophia and Matt of course."

Ruby looked at her stepmother in surprise. Why was she being so friendly? "What's the catch?" Ruby asked.

"Catch?" Vivian said. "We are family Ruby. Lucas would be very disappointed if we couldn't be together this year. After all, we no longer have to worry about Kanin snooping around like we had to last year." Vivian caught the irritation on Ruby's face when she mentioned her old lover. "Well, can I expect you two?"

Tyler smiled and said, "I think that would be nice Vivian. Thank you for the invitation." Tyler looked at Ruby for confirmation. Ruby sighed and nodded. Then she turned and walked out the entrance and towards Lucas and Sophia to help them with Sophia's things.

"It looks as though things are mending a bit for you two," Vivian said to Tyler.

"Slow but sure" answered Tyler with a grin. "The future seems promising indeed."

Tyler watched as Vivian walked over to the bar and looked at the scaffolding in which Sophia would be working on. Then she quickly turned to look at Tyler and studied his face.

Tyler noticed her expression and lifted one eyebrow as he said, "Is something on your mind Vivian?"

"Actually, yes," she confirmed. "I wanted to talk with you about Sophia."

"Sophia? What about her?" Tyler asked.

Vivian sauntered up to Tyler with an intense look in her eyes. A look that told him she was trying to ascertain his thoughts. "I know you have a 'thing' for strong females," Vivian said. "Me, Ruby, … we've both experienced your obsession for powerful women." Her eyes swept over Tyler's face for his reaction.

Tyler kept his expression neutral as he said, "You think I'm going to jump Sophia?"

"I don't 'think' anything," Vivian said. "But Sophia will be spending a lot of time painting this mural and I wanted to make certain that her presence here doesn't grow on you. I'm certain you can imagine the consequences if anything should happen."

Tyler bowed his head slightly, "I understand. But you have nothing to be concerned about. I love my wife and I'm not the least bit interested in screwing up what I've worked hard for."

"That's good to hear," said Vivian as she made her way to the door. She turned to face Tyler one last time and said, "Because I wouldn't hold Lucas back from any revenge he would want to inflict in that case."

Vivian strode out, leaving Tyler shaking his head and grinning.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Next time: Thanksgiving at the Cates' mansion. Will it be a pleasant time for all or a disaster? LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! All reviews will be greatly anticipated, desired and completely appreciated. Thanks!**


	9. Thanksgiving

**Hi everyone. Sorry about the delay in updating. Just been busy! I appreciate the reviews and the reminders from you. Thanks mcs for getting me back to the keyboard. When I get a lot of responses I tend to stay excited about a fiction so please send in your comments. They really are important to me. Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

****

****

**Thanksgiving**

Lucas picked at the hot chicken wings that were just placed on the appetizer table only to have his mom slap his hand.

"Wait until the company arrives Lucas. I'd like there to be something left for them," Vivian scolded as she turned and surveyed the dining room table. Eight settings were elegantly set with her best china and linens. She had hired extra kitchen help for today to make certain everything went without a hitch.

She turned to the mirror in the hall and primped herself one last time. She was satisfied with how she looked tonight, her hair, make-up, jewelry, nails, and clothing all emphasized her beauty, elegance and status.

"Don't worry so much Mom," Lucas grumped. "There's plenty of food, so much that you can feed the whole town for a week."

They both turned their heads to the front of the house at the same moment as they could hear a car approaching from a few blocks away. "Sounds like the Sheriff's truck," Lucas said with a smile. He was hoping that Sophia would arrive soon as this day seemed to drag on forever without her. All day he suffered the smells of cooking meat and was prevented from having any by Vivian. He even went out for a run and tried to catch a rabbit, anything, to satisfy his hunger. But he had no luck.

Vivian and Lucas went to the front door and opened it wide as Matt, Sophia and Paulo got out of the truck. A smiling Matt greeted a coy Vivian as he bent and gave her cheek a kiss, "Happy Thanksgiving," Matt said. Vivian batted her eyelashes and said, "Happy Thanksgiving to you too Matt." Lucas rolled his eyes and squeezed past them to get to Sophia. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tight. His hands felt the soft cashmere of her sweater and he held her back a moment to take a look.

"This is nice," he said, running a finger across her chest. She batted his hand down with a look towards Paulo.

"Be good," she flirted.

"Being good is not very fun," Lucas laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder and turned to Paulo. "Happy Thanksgiving Paulo," Lucas said as he held out his hand.

Paulo shook his hand and said, "Yes, same to you Lucas."

Vivian now approached Paulo and said, "You must be Paulo. I'm Vivian Cates. Matt has told me all about you. I'm happy you could join us tonight."

Paulo smiled politely and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Cates. This is my first American Thanksgiving and I'm happy that you have invited me to dine with you." Paulo looked at the enormous mansion before him and said, "Your home is fantastic!"

"Thank you dear," Vivian smiled proudly. "Please make yourself at home." She turned and led them all inside. When she stepped into the foyer she stopped and placed a hand on her heart in surprise. Sherman Blackstone was standing there grinning at them all.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone," he shouted.

"Sherman! I didn't see you come in!" Vivian said.

"I came through the kitchen door. Just couldn't resist those good smells coming out from there," he smiled. "And speaking of good smells, look who's here!" He was looking past them all at the door. They turned around and watched as Ruby entered, followed by Tyler.

Tyler held up a bottle of expensive wine and said, "Happy Thanksgiving." Tyler's eyes landed on Paulo and his eyebrows shot up in surprise at seeing an ungulate here. "Vivian, you've outdid yourself this year," Tyler said smugly. "I never expected dinner to be so… fresh."

"Tyler, you will refrain from stupid comments tonight," Vivian said sharply.

Paulo opened his eyes wide, understanding now what Tyler had meant. Sophia saw his distress and said, "Tyler, this is my cousin Paulo from Florence. He's visiting us for awhile."

Ruby held out her hand to Paulo and said, "You'll have to excuse my husband's sense of humor. He's the only one who thinks he's funny. I'm Ruby, Lucas's sister. And this is Tyler." Ruby looked back at Tyler with a 'be nice' look and Tyler inclined his head grudgingly to Paulo.

"And I'm Sherman Blackstone," Sherman said as he took a few steps towards Paulo and shook his hand. "Four thousand year old History teacher."

Paulo smiled nervously at Sherman, obviously thinking that Sherman's jokes were worse than Tyler's. "Nice to meet you all," he replied. Paulo glanced at Sophia who was smirking at Paulo's confused look. Paulo relaxed a bit at her smile and grinned back.

"Well," said Vivian, "looks like everyone is here. Come on into the parlor and make yourself comfortable. I'll have Stanley make whatever drinks you would like and please help yourself to any appetizers." A man dressed in butlers uniform appeared and gave them a little bow.

They milled around getting plates of meaty appetizers and drinks from Stanley. Paulo knew by now that meat would be the main attraction at any skinwalker's home and he had secreted a small bag of pretzels in his pocket. Not that he didn't like meat; he just wanted other things too. Matt had considerately filled a cupboard with things that Paulo might enjoy, remembering what Sophia used to like eating.

Paulo looked around and noticed Lucas and Sophia holding each other, obviously involved in some intimate conversation that he didn't want to interrupt. When he turned back around Sherman Blackstone was standing next to him, picking the meat from a shish-kabob.

"So, Paulo," Sherman said, "how are you enjoying Wolf Lake so far? I heard your first day didn't go so well."

"The days have improved since that night," Paulo smiled. "I've learned to stay away from the forest."

"Probably a good thing," Sherman agreed.

"Yes, well, I've got a job now. I'm working at the pizza place in town," Paulo said. "I didn't want to just sit around and do nothing while Sophia was in classes and Uncle Matt was working."

"Yes, I've heard that you're working there now," Sherman laughed. "Small town you know. Guess it's a bit different than Florence."

"It's very different from Florence," Paulo smiled. "Wolf Lake is a beautiful place. Dangerous and wild, but beautiful, like it's women."

"Ah yes, it's women," Sherman smiled. Now this was his favorite topic. He slung an arm around Paulo to lead him to a sofa and said, "Let me tell you about the time I …"

And Sherman filled Paulo's ears with tales of his sexual exploits. Paulo listened raptly and sometimes even found himself blushing at the things the old man said.

Lucas looked over to Paulo and Sherman on the sofa and said, "Looks like Blackstone finally has found an ear to talk off." Sophia giggled and looked up to see Ruby approaching them.

"Sophia, I must say that you're mural is so spectacular. Whenever I go into the club I see more added and I'm really impressed with what you've done in such a short amount of time," Ruby said.

"Thanks, I'm almost finished," Sophia said, basking in the compliment. "I'll be done for sure before the grand opening of the club next weekend."

Matt overheard their conversation and said, "Grand opening next week huh? Guess I'll have to make sure to send someone to out to help with security."

"You don't have to do that Sheriff," Tyler said. "I have it covered."

Matt looked at Tyler and grunted, "Well, we'll see."

Ruby looked at Tyler who was already swigging down his third drink and said, "Tyler, slow down."

Tyler held his drink up and said, "Don't worry my dear. I can handle my liquor." Ruby knew better however. Tyler's drinking had caused so many problems for them in the past that she feared he would return to his old careless ways.

The small talk continued until Vivian came back into the room and announced that dinner was ready to be served. They followed her to her elegant dinning room and sat down at the place in which their names were displayed on little place cards. The food was brought in by the servants and offered to each guest in turn according to their status in the pack. Vivian and then Lucas were first served. Next came Sherman Blackstone, Sophia and Ruby, followed by Matt, Tyler and Paulo. Paulo did not mind being last as Sophia had explained to him that this was the way things were done. Tyler, however, did mind that he was next to last.

_I'm considered just above an ungulate,_ he fumed to Ruby in his mind.

_Don't get yourself worked up. Just enjoy your dinner and stop drinking so much, _Ruby communicated back to him. Tyler glared at her and lifted his glass up to his lips again in defiance.

"So," Vivian began, trying to defuse Tyler's bad mood before it got worse, "you must be pleased with how nicely the club is coming along Tyler?"

Tyler looked at Vivian and said, "Yes, everything is just hunky dory." Then he felt Ruby stomp on his foot from under the table.

_Behave! _Ruby warned him.

"You should come by and see my new office," Lucas said to his mom, "it's really nice."

"Yes, it's even better than mine," Tyler said, his voice beginning to slur a little. "One would think you were the owner." Tyler looked at Lucas and tipped his glass, emptying the contents in one shot.

_Don't take the bait, _Sophia said to Lucas on their private link.

Lucas sighed and contained himself from saying anything back to Tyler. He wanted his first Thanksgiving with Sophia to be a pleasant one but he was beginning to regret inviting Tyler, even if it meant not having Ruby over.

"I'll stop by this week and take a look around," Vivian said pleasantly.

When the food was all set on their plates Vivian asked Sherman to do a prayer over their table. Paulo looked fascinated as he listened to the strange words of the shaman speaking over their plates. He glanced around at everyone's plate and saw that all of them were piled high with various meats. Luckily, he thought, they also had some mashed potatoes and some cranberry sauce, even though they all had drowned their potatoes under a lot of meat gravy.

"Looks wonderful Viv," said Matt as they began eating.

"Thank you," she smiled back, giving his knee a little squeeze under the table.

"Yeah, it's great Vivian," Tyler said sarcastically. "I'm surprised that us low status animals didn't just get a can of dog food. It's mighty charitable of you to give us the same things you're eating."

"What's you're fucking problem?" Lucas snapped. He couldn't sit here silent anymore while Tyler tried to ruin the holiday.

"Lucas! Watch your language!" Vivian said.

Tyler gave a drunken giggle and said, "You, you are my problem." He took a spoon full of cranberry sauce and flung it at Lucas, hitting the Alpha male square in the chest.

Matt stood quickly up, "Damn it Tyler! That was uncalled for."

"Oh boy," Sherman said as he rolled his eyes. He looked at Paulo and said, "Come with me my boy, I've a few more stories for you." Sherman stood up and pulled Paulo up to standing, taking him into the parlor before things got worse. You could almost see the rage forming on Lucas's face as he stared Tyler down.

Ruby stood up and said, "We'll leave! Come on Tyler." But Tyler wouldn't budge from his spot. He continued to stare at Lucas.

_Lucas, please don't, _Sophia pleaded. She knew that Lucas was on the verge of attacking and she was desperate to stop it.

"Well whelp?" Tyler challenged, "What are you going to do about it?"

Lucas could feel Sophia's pleading in his mind and her hand was on his arm trying to calm him.

_He's just drunk, _Sophia said.

Lucas took a calming breath and replied, "_I know baby. But I can't do nothing." _Sophia's presence had pulled him back from his initial rage and he shook his head and grinned. "This is what I'm going to do Tyler," Lucas said as he picked up his own spoon and dipped it into the cranberry sauce. He flung it at Tyler's surprised face and smiled at the picture Tyler made with the gooey red sauce dripping off his nose.

Even Ruby couldn't help but stifle at laugh that came bursting out of her at the sight of Tyler's face.

Tyler looked at her and growled, "Oh, you think this is funny do you?" He grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and smeared it on the front of Ruby's dress.

"O.K. I think we've had enough," Vivian said, worried about things getting out of hand.

Ruby looked at the mess on her new dress and growled in shock and anger. She picked up a large turkey leg drumstick and swung at Tyler's head like a baseball bat. Tyler's chair fell backwards with Tyler in it. He flailed his arms for something to grab onto but couldn't find a thing and crashed into sideboard behind him, knocking his head on the sharp corner.

Tyler made a low whine and then rolled his eyes up as he passed out on the floor, legs still draped over the chair. They all looked at Tyler's unconscious form and then they looked at each other.

"Well," said Vivian, "Happy Thanksgiving."

Ruby wiped the potatoes from her dress with her napkin and said, "Yes, I think it will be a happy Thanksgiving after all." She sat down and scooted her chair into the table, ignoring her husband on the floor. "Well, let's eat," she smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well that was a little tongue-in-cheek chapter. I guess I was just in the mood for it! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know! **


	10. The Den

**Hi everyone. I would like to thank all those that have taken the time to review this fiction. It feels great to know you're enjoying it and also they let me know if people are still reading it. So don't forget to send me a few words so I know you'd like more. **

**It feels to me that all the chapters, including this one, have been set up chapters to me and those are the toughest for me to get through. But, good new is, now that this chapter is done, the fiction will be getting into some heavier themes and violent times and those I find more fun to write. Hope you enjoy this next one. Let me know!**

**The Den**

"Baby, it looks great. Now can we get something to eat?" Lucas said as Sophia was putting the finishing touches on her mural. Every time she looked at it she would notice more and more that she wanted to add. Tonight was opening night for the club and she wanted it to be perfect.

"Just one… sec," said answered absentmindedly. After dabbing the eyes of one of the wolves, she stood and frowned. "I can't get the color of Ruby's eyes right!"

"It looks right to me," Lucas said, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms about her waist. "Stop being such a perfectionist. Tyler's got all sorts of colored lights set up anyway, so none of the wolves are going to look the same when it's night."

She bit her bottom lip, still not satisfied.

"Come on," Lucas said as he pulled her towards the door. "If we don't eat and change now, we'll be real late tonight."

On their way out they passed the bar where Tyler was sitting and looking very frustrated at the bartending trials. Tyler had about four skin walker candidates behind the bar, making him drinks that he would test. "No, no, no," Tyler groaned, "that's not right either, too much vodka in this one." Tyler turned his head when Lucas and Sophia came into view.

"All done?" he asked Sophia.

"Yeah, according to Lucas," she said, shooting Lucas a disgruntled look. "Have you narrowed down your choice?" she asked Tyler.

"This is fucking frustrating," Tyler said. "These guys mix martinis at the Rendezvous and they think they know everything about bartending. I don't want to have to do it myself, but it's looking pretty grim."

An idea came to Sophia just then. "You know Tyler, Paulo worked as a bartender for awhile in a club in Florence. Maybe he could fill in until you find someone else."

Both Tyler and Lucas looked at her strangely. "What?" she asked. "If you have a better idea then let me hear it."

Tyler sighed and looked at the four oafs behind the bar arguing with each other about the right way to make a Fuzzy Navel. He wasn't thrilled at having an ungulate here but he didn't want opening night to be ruined by incompetence.

Lucas, however, shook his head and said, "Not a good idea Sophia. Remember what happened last time he was at a clan party?"

"Well, this is a club," Sophia said. "There will be security. Besides, the only one who had a problem with Paulo was Randy. Everyone else loved him. I think he'd make a terrific bartender."

Lucas still didn't feel convinced.

Tyler threw up his hands and shrugged, "What the hell! He couldn't be worse than these clowns. Can you get him here by 7:30? I'll give him a trial run."

"I'll try. First I have to convince him to do it!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Paulo accepted after many reassurances that he'd be safe and now found himself riding in Luke's speedboat across the lake towards the club. Lucas drove while Sean, Sarah, Sophia and Paulo sat talking. The actual club wouldn't be open until 8:30 p.m. but they had to be there early to get Paulo settled behind the bar.

"Finally, someplace more exciting to go than the Rendezvous," Sean said. "Wolf Lake really needs this club. Let the old folks have their lounge music."

"There it is," Sophia pointed so that Paulo could find it.

"The Den?" Paulo said. "That's the name? I suppose it's appropriate."

The boat pulled up to the dock and they all piled out and headed up the path to the front door. Buddy Hooks let them in and then locked up behind them. Tyler sauntered up and said, "Paulo, good to see you again."

Paulo looked surprised, considering the way Tyler treated him at Thanksgiving. But he supposed he'd let bygones be bygones.

Sophia patted Paulo on the back and said, "Show him what you got." Paulo smiled at her and nodded as he followed Tyler to the bar.

"Let's go to my office," Lucas said to the other three and they headed straight across the club and through a door. Behind this door loomed a large room that used to serve as a sort of warehouse. It now contained tables and chairs, sofas and pool tables. This room was considered the 'back room' of the club and a place to hang out when you didn't feel like dancing. Along the one side were rows of doors that opened to private offices. There was a security office, Tyler's office, Ruby's office, Lucas's office, and an employee's lounge area.

When they pushed open the door to Luke's office they were surprised to find Presley sitting on a sofa looking distraught.

"Presley?" Lucas said. "You're an hour early. What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" she asked, a worried expression on her face. All four of them were looking intently at her, trying to read her mind. But she was doing a good job shielding.

"Sophia's my mate. Anything you have to say can be said in front of her," Lucas said sternly.

Presley sniffled and shrugged. It was obvious that she had been crying.

Lucas looked at Sean and Sarah. "We'll wait out here," Sean said as he turned and left with Sarah holding his hand.

Lucas sat at his desk and Sophia sat on one of knees, looking at Presley and waiting for her to speak. "So what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"I'm pregnant," Presley snapped. "And it's your fault!"

Sophia gasped and jumped out of Lucas's lap, glaring daggers at him.

"What the fuck?" Lucas said in surprise of Sophia's reaction. "I haven't touched her." He whipped a deadly face towards Presley and said, "Do you have a death wish? You better tell Sophia the truth."

Presley looked at Sophia, enjoying her distress a few moments longer and then said, "I didn't mean Lucas was the father. What I meant is that he allowed it to happen!" She said those last words angrily.

Lucas held out his hand to Sophia. "Come back here baby. You know I'll never cheat on you."

Sophia felt foolish for allowing herself to believe otherwise and she went back to his lap, giving him a kiss and then putting her head on his shoulder. With his mate reassured, Lucas now turned back to Presley and said, "How is it my fault?"

"You ordered me to submit! Remember?" Presley snapped.

"If I didn't you might have killed Randy that night," Lucas answered. "What kind of life would you'd of had then Presley? Killing off your true mate?"

"He… is… not… my… mate…" she yelled.

"Don't yell at me again Presley," Lucas warned. "You won't like the consequence."

Presley crossed her arms and settled back on the sofa, still looking angry. Lucas looked at her a moment and then said, "Why haven't you gone to my mother?"

"Because she would force me to marry Randy immediately," Presley said. "I don't want to be married yet. I don't want to be having pups yet."

"There's no other option Presley," Lucas said. "You have to mate with him now." He watched as a growing look of disbelief crossed her face. Then he added, "You've been foolish to reject him. He is your true mate Presley. No one else will make you as happy as he can. If you mate with someone else, you'll never be satisfied."

Presley sprang to her feet. "I won't do it!" she said. "I'll run!" She headed for the door.

Lucas had already warned Sean on his mental pathway and when Presley opened the door, Sean was standing there, blocking her way. She extended her claws and tried to swipe at him but Lucas was now behind her, grabbing her biceps and pulling her back into the office while she struggled.

She was starting to transform but Lucas yelled, "Presley, I order you to stop! Sophia, get a tranquilizer from my drawer."

"But she's pregnant," Sophia said in alarm. "What if it hurts the pups?"

"It won't," Sean said as he lifted Presley's feet off the ground and helped Lucas bring her back to the sofa.

"No! No!" yelled Presley. "I can't do it. I can't do it!" Presley cried, tears streaming from her eyes as Lucas took the tranquilizer needle from Sophia and stuck it in Presley's neck. They waited until she had gone limp.

"Damn it," swore Lucas as he stood back up. "This is just great!" Then he sighed and said to Sophia, "Alright, you and Sarah stay here at the club and Sean and I will take Presley to my mom. Then Sean and I are going to have to shower and change again because Randy will get violent if he smells her on us. Then we need to contact Randy and his parents and get them over to my house along with Presley's parents." He took Sophia in his arms and hugged her, "I'm sorry baby. I might be awhile. Save some dances for me, o.k.?"

Sophia gave him a half smile and replied, "Don't worry, I'm not about to drive you crazy dancing with other males. I'll just dance with Sarah."

The guys gave their mates more kisses and then carried Presley outside to the boat. Sophia and Sarah watch them go with a heavy heart.

_Hurry back, _Sophia projected to Lucas.

_I will. Believe me, I don't want to be there when Presley wakes up," _Lucas replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I just don't get it," Sarah said. "Why doesn't she accept Randy when it's so obvious they belong together?"

Sophia shrugged. They had been sitting at the bar waiting for the guys to return. At first they talked to Paulo who had seemed to impress Tyler enough to stay, but now Paulo was busy serving drinks to the throng of people that now pressed into the club. The club opened an hour and a half ago and the girls kept checking in on their mental pathways with their mates. It was getting harder and harder to communicate with them however, now that they had managed to put away a few drinks and the music was very loud.

Everyone else seemed to be having such a good time and Sophia felt bummed as she watched the teens on the dance floor. She should be out there with Lucas, she thought. She felt angry that Presley had managed to ruin her evening. But then she felt guilty for feeling that way when she thought about what Presley must be going through.

Finally she reached over and took Sarah's hand. "Come Sarah, let's dance. Why shouldn't we try to enjoy ourselves?" The girls made their way towards the middle of the dance floor and instinctively everyone moved away, careful not to get their scent on the Alpha and Beta females.

There was about four feet of clear space all around them as they danced, which seemed to put them even more in the spotlight. Sarah and Sophia began to feel the music move through them and their bodies became fluid and sensual as the beat drummed around them. Everyone else around them kept glancing at the two sexy females in the center and their own bodies followed suit. Many were embracing, grinding, touching to the rhythms that made their lithe skin walker bodies curl around each other and release breathless sighs.

Tyler was very pleased at how things were going so far. The turnout was big and it seemed that everyone was having a good time. He really enjoyed watching the sensual dances of the teens as it brought back memories of his own younger days. When the teens looked like they were about to have sex, he approached them and told them to take it into the back room.

A commotion at the door drew his attention and he strode over to Buddy's side. Outside, some skin walkers from another territory wanted to enter. "It's alright Buddy. Let them come," Tyler said. Tyler recognized some of them from some of his other dealings and shook their hands in welcome. "Welcome to The Den," Tyler announced.

A guy named Eddie smirked at Tyler, "We heard Wolf Lake was taking the wolf out of the wilderness."

"Ah, but the wilderness is only right outdoors," Tyler indicated, as if he were saying 'If you don't like it, then leave'.

Eddie only stepped in further and looked at the teens on the dance floor.

Tyler knew Eddie's type. In fact, Eddie reminded Tyler of himself at that age. Not a good sign. When he noticed Eddie staring at Sophia and Sarah dancing he said, "Those two are off limits."

"Says who?" Eddie said.

"That would be their mates, the Alpha and Beta," Tyler smirked.

"That's Lucas's female?" Eddie asked.

"That's right," Tyler said in a bored voice.

Eddie shook his head, "That's one prime piece of ass."

"Don't let anyone else hear you say that around here," Tyler warned. "They'll rip you up. Sophia's well liked." Tyler glanced up to the catwalk above and his eyes caught the gaze of Ruby standing up there staring down at him.

_Why don't you throw him out for insulting Sophia? _Ruby sent to him on their mental pathway.

_It was just guy talk, sweetheart. Besides, I wouldn't be a very good business man if I started throwing customers out for something so petty,"_ Tyler replied to her. He felt a twinge of remorse, however, when Ruby turned her back and walked away.

Eddie and his friends walked off to the bar, leaving Tyler free to go smooth his wife's ruffled feathers.

Just then Lucas strode in with Sean behind him. Everyone could feel the power of the Alpha male whenever he stepped into a room and all heads turned in his direction. Lucas and Sean made a beeline for Sarah and Sophia in the middle of the dance floor as everyone scooted away even farther from the powerful couples. They kissed their mates and whispered in their ears, causing looks of surprise on both Sarah and Sophia's faces.

Then Lucas stood tall with his arm around Sophia and signaled for the D.J. to shut off the music. He looked around at everyone with a pleased expression and said, "Everyone, I want to introduce Wolf Lake's newest mated couple, Randy and Presley.

Randy and Presley now walked into the club arm in arm, smiling at all the cheers they were receiving. Sophia and Sarah looked at Presley as if she had just grown horns. Presley looked happy! Sophia and Sarah looked at each and Sophia said, "What happened? Did Sherman alter her mind or something? Either that or she's the biggest wacko I've ever known."

"Well, Sherman didn't do anything to her mind," Sean said.

Then Lucas added, "I think the wacko explanation is closer to the truth. But then again, females are often that way."

Sophia laughed and thumped his chest playfully with her fist. "What really happened?"

"It was strange," Lucas said. "With all the families there and then Randy practically jumping for joy at her pregnancy, she totally changed directions. It did seem wacko to me."

"Well, at least she can feel secure about her future now," Sophia added.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. In the next chapter: a tragedy occurs that will throw our happy wolves into shocking times. **

**Please send a review. They really are encouraging for me. Thanks! **


	11. My Other Half

A/N Hi everyone. I'm very sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated. I do want to finish this story, as I have lots of good plans for it. So, please don't be mad at me and I hope you can get back into my fiction. Thanks.

My Other Half

Winter – Sophia had an appreciation for winter now that she no longer felt the sting of cold, icy air. Her skinwalker body allowed her so many freedoms, so many ways of experiencing the world that she never could when she was human.

Today on this crisp January day, she awoke with the urge to run. She wanted to kick up the snow in joy. She was so happy. She nudged Lucas as he slept next to her and he opened his eyes sleepily. "I'm going for a run," she said. "Do you want to come?"

"Too early," he mumbled, shutting his eyes again. They had stayed at the club late last night and Lucas wanted nothing more than to sleep half of Saturday away.

The club had now been open for a month, and it was a huge success. The elders of Wolf Lake, however, worried that the Den would become too popular, too visible. After all, they spent their lives trying to hide their existence, not advertise it.

"All right," Sophia said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Don't go too far," Lucas mumbled. He didn't like the feeling that she might be too far away if she should need him. He needed to keep her close, keep her safe.

"I won't," she promised. She used the bathroom before transforming into her wolf. Padding down the stairs, she slipped out the back doggy door and took off for the tree line.

It felt so good, so invigorating to be pumping every limb in her body, jumping over logs and rocks, the forest slowly waking up around her. She was young, she was in love and she felt so… powerful, unstoppable. On and on she ran, leaving a trail of her prints in the fresh snow. She wondered if anyone else was out and about and she did a quick scan of her surroundings. She sensed no one and that suited her just fine. She wanted the forest to herself this morning.

But the birds, they were awake, squawking loudly to one another, warning each other that a wolf was approaching. She listened to their warning cries; her keen hearing magnified the noise of bird chatter until she heard nothing else. She leapt onto the highway, intending to cross over to the other side.

It was too late when Sophia finally realized in that split second, that the bird noise had deafened her to the sound of the large semi-truck a few yards away. She tried to stop her momentum and throw herself sideways, out of harms way, but she had been running much to fast. The hard, metal bumper smacked into her head and that was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

OOOOOOOO

Lucas sat up in bed. _Sophia_! he yelled in his mind, looking around desperately. He had been monitoring her in his mind while he rested, unable to fall back to sleep unless she was there next to him. He had felt her exhilaration as she ran, her happiness, and his heart had soared with hers. But suddenly, abruptly, he was cut off from her. Nothing! He couldn't feel her anymore, couldn't sense her at all.

He hurried to the window, throwing it open and sniffing the air. But the room was too full of her scent. He scanned the forest, concentrating with all of his might. Nothing! How could this be? It was as if she were…

"NO!" he yelled, quickly transforming into his wolf. He took off at full speed, leaving the house and following the scent and the tracks that she had left. He ran, his heart pounding in fear.

_Lucas? _He felt his mother's awareness in his mind. It was not surprising that she would sense his distress. Any skinwalker in the vicinity would be able to pick up on it easily.

_Mom! Something's happened! I can't sense Sophia anymore!_ he answered in desperation, hoping against hope that his mother would have the answer. She had to know, hadn't she? She was the Alpha, after all.

Matt Donner must have been with her as his voice came pounding into Lucas' mind. _What do you mean? Where is she?_

_She went for a run and then suddenly I couldn't sense her anymore. I'm following her trail right now._

_I'll be right there._ Matt answered, sounding panicked as well.

Lucas could tell what Matt was thinking. Sophia was either knocked out or … or…

_NO!_ Lucas would not allow himself to believe that he could lose Sophia forever. That wasn't an option. He ran on, scanning and sniffing as he went. He could feel the others, waking up, sensing his distress, trying to politely question what was happening.

The howls could be heard in the distance as other wolves woke; calling to one another, knowing that one of their own may need help.

He reached the highway, the smell of blood assaulting his senses and he slowed himself, panting and circling, checking for tracks on the other side. He began to fear that she was struck by a car when he could no longer follow her signature. And the blood…

But where? Where was her body? Why wouldn't she be here?

He sniffed the air further, discerning the smell of diesel fuel. Oh God, she was hit! He frantically searched the area, running up and down the now deserted highway, afraid of what he might find.

Other wolves began coming out of the forest, padding around to help him search, sniffing for any clues.

Why would someone take her body? Most humans didn't bother with road kill other than kicking it to the side of the road. Unless… unless it wasn't a human.

Lucas could hear the thoughts and opinions of the others as they helped him. Some were thinking it was those fanatics, like the ones that had taken Ruby before, people who had suspected that they weren't ordinary wolves.

Lucas' mind was a jumble of grief and desperation, he couldn't take it anymore. Where was she? Where was his mate? He sat down in the middle of the highway and let out a long, heart wrenching howl, crying to the heavens, to whoever was listening. Soon the others were joining in, sharing his grief, his great sorrow.

But they feared, feared what this event would mean for the pack, for their future. Lucas, their strong and powerful future Alpha, the one they had counted on to keep them all safe, was now broken, his other half wrenched from him. What would this all mean?

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, doc, I've got something for you," the trucker announced as he stepped into the veterinarian's office. In his arms he carried a beautiful, light grey wolf, setting it gently on the front counter.

The doctor looked at the wolf in surprise. No one had ever brought one to him before. He didn't normally deal with wild animals. He placed his hand on her chest, feeling her heart still beating within. "What happened?" the doctor asked.

"She ran out into the road and I didn't see her on time," he explained. He pointed at the matted fur on her head, dried blood covering half of it. "Luckily I only hit her head. The rest of her seems to be all right. I felt real bad. I didn't want to just leave her lying there to die slowly. So I put her in the back of my truck and came here. You think you can fix her back up?"

"Where'd this happen?" the vet asked, examining her head wound.

"Bout two hours up the highway, near a little town called Wolf Lake," he said. "I didn't know the area very well. You're the only vet I remembered, so I came here."

"All right, I'll take it from here," the vet said, calling one of his assistants to help him find a place for her. He knew they'd have to keep her separate from the other animals in one of the larger cages, just in case she woke up.

"Are you going to have to put her to sleep?" the trucker asked.

"Depends," the vet replied. "If she becomes conscious again and able to function normally, then we'll return her to the wild. Only time will tell."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Lucas sat slumped on his mother's sofa at the mansion, eyes rimmed red and a haggard, beaten look on his face. He stared out of the window while listening to Matthew Donner on the phone in the next room, calling every animal control agency he knew to be on the look out for an injured wolf. Matthew's voice was cracking as well, weary with worry and grief. But as long as there was no body, there was still hope. And at this moment, hope was all they had.

Vivian stood in the doorway of her office, watching Matt. "Maybe she flipped back to human form, Matt. Maybe we should try the hospitals as well."

Matthew looked up at her wearily, running his hand through his hair. "She would have had to be conscious to flip back. Lucas said it happened too suddenly."

"It's worth a try anyway," Vivian answered. Doing something was better than this… this wondering and waiting. They felt so helpless. Even the long shots seemed worth pursuing. Vivian glanced back over her shoulder at Lucas. He was still sitting in the same lifeless position, staring out of the same window. She turned and went to the sofa, sitting down next to him. "Lucas?"

She received no response. He didn't even flinch. What was she going to do? How would Lucas ever survive the loss of his mate? She knew what it was like to lose her mate, but she also knew that her former husband had not been her true mate. He had chosen her out of need after his true mate, Ruby's mother, had died. At the time, Vivian had been broken hearted that Matt rejected her, thinking he was in love with that human woman. She accepted his proposal, her consolation, his consolation.

Now things had finally been set right. Matt was hers now. She glanced up at her lover in the next room, wondering how she'd feel if she lost him. A shiver of fear traveled down her spine. She looked at her son again. What should she say? What should she do? It had been two days since the accident. Two whole, very long and agonizing days, watching her son fall to pieces, his will and zest for life dying within him.

The whole town was getting anxious. She could feel their worry. What if Lucas never recovered from this? What would it mean for the future of the pack?

The doorbell rung and Vivian jumped up. She had invited Lucas' friends over in hopes that he'd break out of his stupor and speak. She opened the door and saw the reluctant boys standing there. "Hi, Mrs. Cates," Sean said.

"Hello, boys, please come in," she said, opening the door wide.

Sean and Randy did not bring their mates with them, feeling that it would remind Lucas of what he had lost. They had tried contacting him on their mental pathways many times, but never received a response. They weren't very hopeful that coming over was going to help any.

They sat down in chairs, facing him. "Hey, Lucas," Randy said in greeting.

Lucas did not move or show any sign of recognition.

Randy and Sean exchanged worried looks. They'd rather be anywhere than here, seeing their friend, their leader look so… gone. That's what it seemed like to them, as if Lucas was no long in his own body.

Sean cleared his throat and said, "We wanted you to know that we… and I mean all of the teens… have been taking turns, searching even on the outskirts of our borders for any sign."

Still, no response, as if Lucas was a just a shell, empty of anything else.

"We've even crossed over onto Silver Lake territory, thinking that maybe they were exacting revenge for what happened last year," Randy added.

It almost made them jump at how fast Lucas' face whipped towards Randy. Randy suddenly lost his train of thought. Lucas looked dangerous… deadly, and Randy feared that he had somehow pushed Lucas over the edge of sanity.

"Lucas?" Vivian said from the doorway of her office. She grew hopeful that perhaps his friends had helped after all.

Randy swallowed nervously. Never had Lucas looked so deranged. "Luke?" he said, tentatively.

Lucas' face scrunched up, fangs growing as a loud growl issued forth from deep within him. It was anger – red, hot, extreme anger and Randy and Sean had never felt so afraid in their lives. They pressed themselves back against their chairs when Lucas sprang to his feet, snarling and tearing at his clothes. Matt came into the room at the ruckus and stood near Vivian as they all watched Lucas' descent into madness.

"Lucas!" Vivian screamed, trying to get through to him.

But Lucas was too far gone to listen. He flipped into his wolf and took off running, out the back door and into the forest.

The four of them stood at the back door, watching Lucas disappear. Vivian turned an angry face towards the boys. "What did you say to him?"

They bowed their heads in submission. Randy then said, "I mentioned the Silver Lake wolves. That's when he responded."

"What about the Silver Lake wolves?" Matt asked.

"Well, some of us thought that maybe they took Sophia for revenge," Randy mumbled.

Vivian sighed heavily. "He's headed for Silver Lake then," she said. She looked at Matt and they both knew that whatever would happen in Silver Lake would not be pretty. Lucas would slake his blood lust on them until they took matters in their own hands and killed him. "Oh God, Matt," Vivian said, feeling like she was going to swoon. "We've got to get to Silver Lake quickly. We've got to tranquilize him and bring him home before anything bad happens to him."

OOOOOOOOOO

The large grey wolf bounded into the village of Silver Lake, surprising the skin walkers who lived there. They came out of their cabins when the grey slowed to a stop, panting heavily, looking about at all their dwellings.

Someone stepped forward. "Lucas?" they asked, recognizing the powerful wolf. "Why are you here?"

Lucas sniffed the air, but Sophia's scent was nowhere even remotely near. This made him angrier. Now she was lost again, lost where he couldn't find her.

Lucas snarled and looked around the village, growling at anyone near. Parents backed their children away, holding their arms out to protect them. Something was not right with that wolf.

Silver Lake's elderly Alpha came out of his cabin, throwing his shoulders back and looking sharply at Lucas. Lucas had killed his son, his heir, last year.

Lucas looked at their Alpha, snarling at him, defying him to do something, to save his village. What business would he have being Alpha if he couldn't even do that?

"Leave or suffer the consequences," the old man bellowed. Already, on all sides of Lucas, skinwalkers were flipping into wolf form, getting ready for their leader's signal.

Then the unexpected happened. Lucas sprinted straight at the Alpha, knocking him down and clamping onto his neck, squeezing the life out of him. Then he gnawed and gnawed until the old man's head came off. The others stared in shocked indecision.

Lucas flipped back into his human form, taking the old man's head by the hair and holding it up, showing the others what he had done so easily. He held the head up high above him while the blood rolled down his arm. He walked naked through the middle of the village in this manner, defying them to attack. It was as if he wanted to die. He wanted them to end all his suffering.

But Lucas didn't count on the different values that Silver Lake wolves had. They were wilder, more bound by the old ways and old traditions. It was clear to them that Lucas was an Alpha of tremendous power, one deserving to be leader. In an overall wave of subtle communication, a decision was made amongst them. They stepped out of their homes and fell to their knees, bowing in submission to Lucas.

Lucas' bloody arm slowly lowered when he realized that they wouldn't attack him. He dropped the old Alpha's head at his feet and look around. The sound of Mathew Donner's truck could be heard rushing up the dirt road. But the villagers remained on their knees, not daring to look Lucas in the face.

Matt pulled to a stop when he reached the village and grabbed the tranquilizer gun. Vivian had hopped out of the truck and motioned for him to follow. When they came in view of the village, they saw Lucas standing there amongst the bowing villagers and they stopped moving, looking at the scene in confusion.

Lucas turned about slowly, looking at the people, and said, "I am your Alpha. You obey me now. Silver Lake Territory is now part of Wolf Lake Territory. You will obey my laws or perish."

Vivian and Matt exchanged glances before walking cautiously towards Lucas. Lucas now focused on them and waited, giving no clue as to his sanity or lack of it.

"Lucas?" Vivian said, softly. She knew that Silver Lake wolves did not see her as Alpha. They would never accept a female Alpha. To them, Lucas had become Alpha the moment his father died.

"Mother," he said, calmly.

Vivian sighed in relief at that small word.

"Let's go home, dear," she coaxed. "You've had a long day."

Lucas nodded slightly and stalked off towards the truck. Matt embraced Vivian, feeling relieved that at least one of their children was safe.

OOOOOOOOO

A/N So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I still have some readers left. LOL Please make some noise and leave a review. I'd love to hear from you!


	12. The Flipside

**Hi everyone. Thanks for your reviews. I realize the last chapter was sad and maybe strange. Hang in there. This chapter will really line the plot up the way I want it to. I hope you enjoy it!**

**The Flipside**

Dr. Porter was simply amazed. The injured wolf that was brought in had healed at an astounding rate and was now sitting in its cage looking at him through the bars. It was only two days ago that the wolf had suffered a serious head injury and now it appeared right as rain.

The doctor bent down and looked at her through the bars. "You are one amazing animal," he said. The wolf whimpered at him as if trying to answer him back. He was surprised that she did not appear nervous or anxious at being in captivity. She seemed as tame as a pet. Her brown eyes looked into his with intelligence.

"Well, beautiful one," the doctor said, "I think we'll give you a few tests later on to see if you can still take care of yourself. If it checks out, we'll take you back to your territory. Your pack must be worried about you."

The wolf whimpered again in response.

Dr. Porter's eyes went down to her food and water bowl. The water was almost gone, but she hadn't touched the food yet.

"I hope you try to eat something," the doctor said. "I suppose it's not your usual fare. Maybe I'll send Louise to the supermarket and get you some raw meat. Would you like that?"

The wolf wagged her tail and whimpered again.

The doctor knew that animals had far more intelligence than people gave them credit for, but this one seemed even more so.

The doctor left the room and Sophia circled around the cage a bit before finally lying down, her head resting on her paws. When she had awoken yesterday, her head had hurt badly and she panicked when finding herself locked in a cage. It took a few moments to remember the accident. A series of images flashed through her mind: running, birds singing, a truck and then nothing.

At first she had thought that she was captured by the ones looking to expose skinwalkers. When the veterinarian and his assistant came into the room and began speaking about her, she quickly surmised that they had no idea she was part human. They thought of her as an average wolf. She looked into their minds and saw the man that had brought her here and the events that followed and she learned that these were good people that sincerely wanted to help her.

She wanted to flip so badly, but doing so would definitely give her away. She was in a cage, at their mercy. When the doctor had mentioned bringing her back to her territory, her heart soared with excitement. She had to get back and quick. She had been pacing in her cage all night worried about Lucas, longing for him, thinking about what he and her father must be going through when they couldn't find her. It was obvious that she was too far away for any type of mental link, even though she tried.

She was determined to pass those tests with flying colors, whatever they may be. She had to get back as quick as possible.

Sophia closed her eyes to rest, thoughts of Lucas ever present in her mind.

OOOOOOOOO

Sean walked cautiously through the school, drawing the stares of all skinwalkers. With Lucas in seclusion and not accepting visitors, everyone was on edge about the future of the pack. They all wondered just how bad things were, and Sean, as beta wolf, now became the focus of their attentions.

Sean was very strong, but that didn't mean there would be no challenges. It was a dangerous time for him. If Lucas didn't recover, Sean would be next in line, but not without proving himself worthy of it. Any male that thought he could possibly take Sean down, would try. Even adults would try- ambitious ones like Tyler Creed. Creed worried Sean more than the others. Just yesterday, Tyler had slowed his truck when driving by Sean and gave him an appraising look, smirking in his trademark way.

He longed to have Sarah by his side, but she had not come back to school yet. She was worried sick about Sophia and she felt great sorrow for Lucas, feeling his grief and sadness echo through the territory. If Sean wasn't beta, he'd be by her side, comforting her. But he also knew that if he didn't show up even more chaos would ensue. Fights for dominance would reach an epidemic as the others tried to improve their position in the pack. Sean's presence gave a semblance that the old order was still alive.

But he wondered how long that would last. The longer Lucas stayed away, the greater the tension that would build. It was only a matter of time before a period of extreme violence would erupt unless Lucas got his act together quickly.

Randy and Presley joined Sean and helped him stare down any potential challenges as they made their way down the hall. Cormac Evans, a largely built skinwalker in the eleventh grade, had a group of others gathered around him. They looked at the beta wolf and his friends as they approached and the air began to crackle with tension.

Any skinwalker in the vicinity could feel the beginnings of a challenge as Cormac stepped into Sean's path and sent a mental challenge to him.

Randy and Presley growled silently at Cormac, warning him to back off or else, but Sean raised his arms and stopped them from moving forward. Cormac smirked and began taunting Sean mentally.

_Need your friends to help you, beta? _

_No. I'll fight you, Cormac. In fact, I insist on it now. _

Cormac growled and stepped closer to Sean before a hand clenched around his bicep and he was pulled away.

"Now, now, children," Sherman Blackstone said. "There is a time and place for everything. Right now it's time for you to all get to your fourth period classes."

Cormac and Sean glared at each other a few moments more.

_I'll see you later, beta._

_Count on it._

Sherman sighed as he watched the students all break apart and begin to go to their classes. "Lucas, my boy, I hope you get well soon," Sherman muttered.

OOOOOOOOO

Matt sat in his office at the Wolf Lake police station, unable to concentrate on anything else but Sophia. He had made all the calls he possibly could and was waiting for the phone to ring, hoping that one of his inquiries would come back to him with something he could go on.

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a photo of Sophia's mother, Marie, looking at it in sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Marie. I lost her, I lost our girl," Matt whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

A commotion in the front office caught his attention and he put the picture away, sensing that Vivian had just burst in frantically. She slammed open his door and said, "Matt! I can't find him. Lucas is gone again. He's closed his mind off. I can't track him."

Matt stood and wrapped her in his arms, trying to calm her. "We'll find him, don't worry," he said, hoping that Lucas would not go on another killing rampage before they could get to him. There was only so much the rest of the pack would take and an unstable leader wasn't one of them. He knew Vivian feared the others would decide to turn against Lucas, if he became too crazy.

OOOOOOOO

Sean and Sarah wanted to be anywhere else but The Den that night, knowing that violence was likely to be the main activity. Everyone was expecting the fight between Cormac and Sean and the nightclub was packed with teens.

Tyler Creed stood on the catwalk above, looking down. No one was dancing tonight. Clumps of teens in various places of the room were only looking about nervously or staring down other teens. At least the alcohol was flowing freely, he thought.

Tyler thought it was very interesting to watch them all posturing for positions. It was almost laughable. Didn't they know that none of them could possible beat him in a fight? No matter who called themselves beta, Tyler knew that he was really next in line if Lucas was out of the picture. He chuckled, deciding to let the pups duke it out for entertainment. When all was said and done, he'd slaughter the one who came out on top.

"Lucas is not dead," a voice said next to him. He turned to see Ruby glaring at him, arms crossed.

"Good evening, my dear," he smiled.

"Don't look so smug, Tyler," she said. "Just because my brother is grieving, doesn't mean he's giving up."

"Did I say he was?" Tyler replied. "Yet, it seems that there are many others who are having doubts." He swept his arm towards the teens down below.

"I won't allow this," Ruby said. "I'm going down there and telling them to all go home."

"They'll just take it outside, Ruby," Tyler said. "Wouldn't my healer of a wife like to be present for any… injuries that may occur?"

Suddenly Ruby's hand clenched the handrail, "Oh God!"

"Ruby," Tyler said in concern. "What's the matter?"

But Ruby didn't have to answer, for at the moment the 'matter' became apparent as the air began crackling with power and energy filled with danger. The teens down below could now feel it and were looking about for the source, none of their mental probes able to connect with it.

The yells of the guards outside the door were quickly silenced and then the door blew opened, violently smacking against the wall. Wind howled and rushed inside drawing everyone's attention to the front of the club. The scent of Lucas filled their nostrils and they waited for his appearance. Tyler growled with irritation. The smell of blood was also prevalent and Tyler knew that Lucas had just killed his guards. Damn him! Good help was hard to find.

Ruby had run off, making her way down the stairs, so Tyler followed behind her.

The teens backed away as Lucas stepped through, naked and bloody from his recent kill. He was breathing hard and his fists were clenched as he came into the middle of the room and stood looking at everyone angrily.

"You dare question my leadership?" he growled at them.

Many realize at that moment that they had. They had all been behaving as if Lucas was already gone and they bowed their heads in shame.

Lucas' gaze swung to Cormac, who was standing back with his group of friends. "You wish to be Alpha, Cormac? Then I accept your challenge. Come and fight me," Lucas said.

Cormac approached on wobbly knees before finally falling to the ground, head bowed. "Forgive me, Lucas. I would never think to challenge you," Cormac said, shakily.

"And you never will again," Lucas replied, lifting his arm, claws growing rapidly as he was ready to strike Cormac down.

"LUCAS!" Ruby shouted, coming quickly to his side.

Lucas paused a moment and glanced at his sister. "Stay back, Ruby," he said.

But Ruby put herself between him and Cormac, looking her brother in the eye. "Killing everyone won't bring her back, Lucas. It won't," Ruby stated.

Lucas and Ruby locked eyes for a while as she silently tried to sooth his mind with her words. Lucas' arm slowly lowered to his side and he finally looked away from his sister, scanning over the sea of fearful faces in the room. His eyes caught the concerned looks of his friends as they stood huddled together. He saw the emotion streaming off of Sarah as she wept for him.

When Sarah noticed that Lucas was watching her she connected with him on his mental pathway.

_We miss her too, Lucas. We miss her too. _

Lucas looked back at Ruby who now said, "Sophia wouldn't want you to do this, Lucas. She'd want you to go on and be the leader you were meant to be. She'd want the best for you, my brother."

Lucas stepped away, looking confused for a moment. Then he announced, "I need some air." He flipped into his wolf and took off towards the back of the club where there was a rear exit with a doggy door.

Suddenly the front door opened again and Vivian Cates, followed by Mathew Donner came rushing in. They looked at Ruby in question.

_He was here. But he just left._ Ruby projected.

Vivian sighed heavily looking around the club for any evidence of violence. Only the guards in the front seemed to have been disposed of. When her curiosity was satisfied, she turned about and looked around at the teens who were all bowing their heads to the Alpha of Wolf Lake.

"Listen carefully," Vivian said, seriously. "There will be no challenges for position. Lucas Cates will be the next Alpha of Wolf Lake. If you question that, then you question me." The room was dead silent and no one dared to look Vivian in the eye. "Go home. All of you need to calm down and get your lives back to normal."

The teens immediately began filing out the door as Vivian and Matt watched.

Vivian turned to Ruby. "He's shutting me out," she said. "I can't gauge his emotions right now. How did he seem to you?"

"I think he's stable, for now," Ruby said. "I was able to get through to him a little. His emotions are battling with his reason."

Vivian sighed and nodded her head. "I hope that reason wins," she replied.

OOOOOOOO

Dr. Porter opened the back doors of his van and looked at the caged wolf inside. "Well, here we are, girl. That sign on the side of the road says Wolf Lake. I hope you find your pack here." He went into the van and stood behind the cage, leaning over it to unlatch the gate and set the wolf free. "Remember now, stay away from roads. You don't want anymore trucks hitting you."

Sophia leapt out of the van, tail wagging in excitement. She was home! She stood for a moment and looked back at the nice doctor watching her from the van. She let out a howl of thanks before running into the trees at the side of the road.

_Lucas! Lucas! I'm here! _She projected on her private mental path with her mate. She continued running in the direction of the town.

_Sophia?_

_Yes! Yes!_

_Oh, God, baby. Where have you been? _

She could sense his fatigue and rising hope. She could feel him springing up and heading in her direction. Her heart soared with relief and happiness.

_I was hit in the road when I went running. But someone helped me. I'll tell you more later – I just need to be with you now. _She projected while she continued running.

_Baby, I'm coming to you, I'm coming. Sophia, I need you so badly. I thought… I thought you were…_

_Shhh_… _don't say it. I'm all right. You'll see._

Then Sophia thought of her father and said, _Dad, I'm here._

_Sophia? _Matt answered in disbelief.

_Yes, it's me. I'm here, I'm home._

_Oh, God, Sophia! I feel you, honey. I'm coming._

Sophia longed to be in her skin again, it seemed like ages since she had been her human self. She slowed down and flipped.

OOOOOOO

Lucas was almost to her, he could sense that she was very near and that she had just flipped to human form. He followed suit and flipped as well so he could wrap his arms about her and never let her go.

Then he saw her standing there in all her glory, beautiful as ever. He slowed his steps, breathing hard and feeling so ecstatic to see her with his own eyes, alive and well.

"Sophia…" he breathed, sending her all his love with that one word. If this was a dream, than he never wanted to wake up again.

Sophia turned and jumped back as if startled, looking at Lucas with wild, guarded eyes.

"Sophia? It's me, Baby. Why are you…?" He approached her in confusion. Why was she acting afraid of him?

She growled at him in warning and Lucas knew she would attack if he stepped any further towards her. He didn't understand. What the hell was going on? He held up his hands in supplication. "It's all right, Baby. What's wrong? Tell me why you're afraid."

Then she sprang at him, claws extended from her hands, tearing at his chest. If he had been a weaker man, she might have managed to sink her teeth into his neck, but he was able to grip her arms and hold her back. "Sophia!" he yelled. "What are you doing?" He struggled with her and they fell on the ground. Finally he was able to subdue her, pinning her face down on the forest floor. "What is wrong with you? Why did you attack me?" he asked, in shock and confusion.

She didn't answer as she lay beneath him, submitting to his dominance.

"Baby?" he whispered, his voice shaking.

Then he felt her bottom start to wiggle beneath him as she arched her hips up into his groin. He could smell her sexual scent. She wanted to have sex with him! What the heck was going on? Why wouldn't she speak?

"Baby, I love you," he said. "I love you. Please… talk to me. Tell me you love me too," he whispered against the back of her neck.

But something was wrong. His mind reached for the mental connection they had shared just moments before, but it was not there. Sophia's body was here, beneath his, but her mind wasn't.

Matt ran up to them in his wolf form and then flipped. "Lucas! What are you doing to her? Let her up!" he snapped.

"Something's wrong," Lucas said, frantically. "Something's not right." Lucas slipped off Sophia but did not let go of her arms. He pulled her around the waist and stood with her facing away from him so he could keep her jaws away.

"Sophia!" Matt said in relief. He stepped towards her to embrace her but she swiped at him with a clawed hand and growled. "Sophia?"

"See," Lucas said, "she doesn't recognize us. I can't connect with her mentally. Can you?"

Matt tried, but there was nothing. "How could this be? She just spoke to me on our pathway a few minutes ago."

Vivian had now joined them, as she had heard their conversations with Sophia in her own mind. She flipped and looked at Sophia carefully. "Let's get her to Sherman," Vivian said. She sent a mental message to the shaman and was relieved that he was already on his way.

They began walking in Sherman's direction, Lucas holding Sophia tightly while she struggled. When the shaman came into view, they stopped and waited.

Sherman looked at Sophia carefully. Then he placed a hand on the top of her head. She twisted and snarled at him and he whispered words in an ancient language. Finally she calmed down and just looked at him, glassy eyed.

"What is it, Sherman?" Matt pressed.

"She's not completely healed," Sherman said, looking into her eyes. "She's had some sort of brain trauma."

"She was talking to me mentally when she was in her wolf form," Lucas said. His words seemed to spark a thought in the old shaman's head.

"Did she?" he pondered. "It seems she only knows who she is when she is in her wolf."

"Can you help her?" Lucas asked.

"I'll need to know more before I can answer that question," Sherman replied. "We can't force her to flip, so we'll just have to wait until she does it on her own. Then we can question her further." He looked at Lucas and Matt and said, "I'd like your permission to tranquilize her, just for now, so we can bring her somewhere safe. I think its best that she remains locked up until she flips. She may try to run otherwise."

Matt nodded reluctantly. This was not the homecoming he had hoped for.

Lucas kissed the side of Sophia's neck and said, "I'm sorry, Baby," before Sherman stuck a needle in her.

OOOOOOOO

**So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it because it was a storyline I've been excited about for a long time. **

**Please send a review and let me know your thoughts! **


	13. White Wolf Magic

A/N Hi everyone. Bet you never thought you'd see an update after all these years. I haven't forgotten about this story and the occasional reviewers over the dry years always helped to get me thinking of the story again. So thank you to all of you who have written me. It does make a difference. I hope you are still interested. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake and I do not make any money from the writing of this fiction.

White Wolf Magic

Sophia lay unconscious in a cage in Sherman Blackstone's garage. The old shaman lived in a rural part of town, away from the main population, and so their privacy was assured. Lucas sat by the cage, his hand through the bars holding onto Sophia's. He was so relieved she was alive, even if they had to deal with this current problem. Matt, Vivian, and Sherman stood in a small group behind him, discussing what should be done.

"Do you think she'll heal on her own, over time?" Matt asked, deeply concerned.

"I've never come across something like this, so I can't really say," Sherman replied. "There are cases of the opposite situation - normal in skin, wild in wolf form - but this is the first where someone in their skin is feral. All I know is that different parts of the brain are in operation when one of us flips between human and wolf. She must have damaged the human part of her brain."

"But, it can heal, right? Even humans with brain trauma - they heal, don't they?"

"Matt, I believe some of them do, yes, depending on what kind of damage and the extent of it. And perhaps, if I can find out more, we may be able to help the healing along."

"Rituals?" Vivian asked. "There might be some rituals that could help."

Sherman nodded. "Perhaps."

Lucas interrupted. "She waking." He squeezed her hand. "Sophia, baby, it's me, Lucas."

Her eyes opened drowsily and looked about. Matt, Vivian, and Sherman drew closer to the cage.

"Sophia, sweetheart, it's your dad," Matt crooned.

Sophia startled as her eyes snapped to each person in the room and finally to the hand holding hers. She growled and bit Lucas' wrist before he had a chance to withdraw. Sitting up in the cage, she screamed, making a terrible noise like a frightened and angry animal. Her fingers grasped the cage so tightly and she shook it, trying to free herself, and snarling at her captors.

Lucas felt his eyes water as he watched her, wanting so badly to make her better, to be able to do something for her. She seemed as if she was in so much pain. "Do something for her, Sherman," he snapped. "You're the pack shaman, help her, damn you."

"She needs to flip, Lucas," Sherman replied. "We need to talk to her rational mind. We need to find out what happened to her exactly."

Lucas stepped up to the cage, uncaring that Sophia was spitting mad at him and trying to scratch him through the bars. "Baby, listen, you need to flip. Be your wolf, Sophia. Flip, baby, please." Lucas shook his head. "She doesn't understand," he shouted, frustrated.

"Lucas, try flipping yourself," his mother suggested. "As your mate, she may follow, she may be compelled."

"Maybe we should all flip," Matt added. "All of us under the transformation would seem a threat to her. She may flip to protect herself."

Vivian nodded and they all quickly shed their clothing, flipping at the same time. The garage lit up with the light of their transformations, and the four wolves watched as the female skin walker in the cage let out a final cry and transformed into her wolf.

_Sophia! _Lucas projected to his mate.

_Lucas? Oh, my God. Dad? Vivian? Mr. Blackstone? Why… why am I in a cage?_

_Stay in your wolf, Sophia, I'm going to change back and let you out. _Sherman advised.

The shaman flipped back to human form and opened the cage, smiling at the happy reunion as Sophia, Lucas, and Matt wagged their tails and affectionately nuzzled one another.

Lucas licked her face over and over. _Baby, I missed you so much._

Matt sat on his haunches next to her. _Sophia, tell us everything that happened._

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well," Sherman said, the only one in human form. He sat down on a chair and sighed.

_Why was I in a cage? _She asked again.

"What's the last thing you remember before now?" Sherman inquired.

_I was running to Lucas and I decided I wanted to flip and then… I'm in that cage._

_Baby, I came to you when you were in your skin and you didn't recognize me. You didn't recognize any of us. You were wild._

_What? What do you mean? _

_You attacked me at first, like you were scared. Sherman thinks that you may not be healed in your human part of your brain. We had to tranquilize you. I'm sorry, baby. _

_I flipped and I don't remember it? Oh, God, this is bad! Did I hurt you? _She looked about the room, making sure there was no blood.

_We are fine, Sophia. _Vivian answered. _Tell us what happened to you. Your scent ended at the road. Were you hit?_

_Yes, I went out for a run and I guess I wasn't paying attention. A big semi truck hit me._

Matt whimpered. _Oh God, Sophia, you are lucky to be alive!_

_I know. I woke up in a veterinary hospital somewhere. It must have been far because I couldn't link with any of you no matter how hard I tried. And my head hurt badly. The doctor was nice to me, though. The driver must have told him where he hit me, because he brought me back to Wolf Lake when I was well enough. I wanted to flip so badly. I still want to…_

"No!" Sherman barked. "Don't flip, Sophia. Not unless you want back in that cage."

_So there is something wrong with my brain? I'm not healed enough?_

"It seems so. You were in your wolf when the accident happened?"

_Yes._

"And you healed from your trauma in your wolf form?"

_Yes. I couldn't flip around the humans, after all. _

"Then I guess there is still a part of your brain that needs more time."

_Time? How much time? I want to be in my skin again._ She glanced at Lucas, and he at her, both longing to be together as they were use to.

"I wish I could tell you. For now, stay in your wolf. I'm going to meditate on this dilemma and see what comes to me. The spirits may have some answers. And perhaps it will heal on its own as well."

_So that's it? Wait and see? _Matt growled, impatiently.

Sherman sighed. "Why don't we come back here in three days, have Sophia flip, and see if she is better or making any progress. I think she should flip only under controlled conditions for now, so that no one is in danger, including herself."

_I agree with that. _Vivian projected. _Sophia, you'll need to stay in your house, or mine. You can go for runs at night with Lucas, of course. Already the news is spreading that you are back. I can sense the excitement of the pack. But we'll tell them that you are still recovering from your accident and won't be attending school yet. However, it's best we leave out the details about this situation. Things have been very volatile lately and Lucas needs to let the others see that everything will be returning to normal._

_I'm sorry I caused so much trouble._

_Baby, don't think that way. It's not your fault. It was an accident. I'm the one who caused the problems. _

_But, it was because of me._

_No, it was because of me. I'm the one who couldn't handle losing you. But all that's in the past now. You're back and you are never leaving me again. _

_No never again. _She licked Lucas's muzzle and snuggled her face against his neck.

Sherman cleared his throat. "Well, I hope I don't have to remind you two… Given you'll want pups some day, but it's best you wait until Sophia's completely healed to make that decision."

Sophia looked at Lucas, longingly. It seemed like ages since they had been intimate. But, no, she did not want to conceive if she couldn't have her babies in her skin. For skin walkers, that could be dangerous.

Lucas looked sad as well and whimpered his dismay. But he tried to console her. _It's all right, baby. We can wait. We'll do whatever it takes to get you better._

OOOOO

Lucas had returned to school the next day and everyone had surrounded him with questions about Sophia's well being. He had only told Sean and Sarah the whole truth late last night and for everyone else he explained that Sophia had been hit by a car and was taken to a hospital outside of Seattle. But she was home now and recovering. He also made sure to say that she was not to be disturbed by visitors but he would be sure to pass along their well wishes.

A wave a relief seemed to settle throughout the halls that Lucas Cates was back and in seemingly good spirits. Some were still cautious around him, however, wondering if he'd break into violence all of the sudden. It was confusing to see such a radical change in their Alpha, from crazy to normal, so quickly. Some could hardly believe it.

Sarah came directly over to Sophia's house after school and hugged the wolf enthusiastically, crying with happiness. "Oh, my God, Sophia. I was so worried."

Sophia had been sitting in her wolf next to her cousin Paulo on the sofa, watching television. Paulo had taken the day off from work in order to spend time with her, even though he had no way of communicating with her when Matt wasn't home.

Sarah sat down on the other side of Sophia, her arm about her friend. "She says she hates this show and wishes you'd change the channel."

Paulo laughed. "That's why she was looking so glum. Sorry, Sophia, I can't hear you like the others can. Here, bark when I land on something you like." He began channel surfing, but had a feeling Sophia was no longer watching but communicating with Sarah in their minds.

The sound of a motor filled their ears as Lucas pulled into the driveway. Him and Sean stepped out the car, talking loud enough for Sarah and Sophia to hear.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that myself, Sean," Lucas said, clapping Sean on the back. "Thanks."

As they stepped into the house Sophia leapt off the sofa and stood on her hind legs, her forepaws on Lucas' shoulders as she covered his face in wet licks.

Lucas hugged her wolf form. "Hey, baby, how was your day? Everyone misses you at school."

_It was boring. I can't wait until it gets dark. I want to run._

"I know, but maybe you don't have to wait. Sean reminded me that maybe Ruby can take a shot at healing you. She's a white wolf, after all."

Sarah smiled. "Oh, that's right! We should definitely ask her."

Paulo frowned from the sofa. "She can't go until dark. You can't have a wolf walking around town in the daylight. People will freak."

_I can lay down on the floor of the car._

"I agree," Lucas said. "Let's go."

Paulo jumped up from the sofa. "Wait a minute. You agree to what?"

Lucas glanced at him, wishing he didn't have to explain things to ungulates. But he had learned to extend certain courtesies to Sophia's cousin for her sake. "She can lay low in the car."

Paulo ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "O.K., but I'm coming too. I don't want to be here when Uncle Matt comes home and Sophia's gone. I'm suppose to be taking care of her."

"No way," Lucas protested.

_Lucas, let him come. It will be okay._

"Fine," Lucas relented. "You can come. But you come at your own risk."

Paulo smiled and shrugged. "What can happen?"

OOOOOOO

Ruby was already standing in the doorway as they pulled up the Creed driveway. Lucas had alerted her that they were on their way with a shared mental pathway as he drove.

The house was set in a wooded area away from town so they didn't worry very much when Sophia came from the car and into the house. Now they stood in Ruby's living room, having said all their greetings.

"So, do you think you could give it a try, Ruby?" Lucas asked, hopefully. "I don't know why Sherman didn't suggest it yesterday. The old man must be losing it."

Before Ruby could answer, her husband, Tyler, walked into the room. "Sherman's not losing it. He had good reason not to ask Ruby to do this. And I agree with him. You are not going to put my wife and child at risk."

Everyone froze, dumbstruck for a moment, looking at Ruby.

_Ruby? You're pregnant?_

Ruby looked at Sophia and smiled, nodding her head.

_That's great. Congratulations!_ Sophia walked around Ruby's legs, affectionately hugging her as she passed.

"Yes, congratulations," Sean and Sarah added as well.

Lucas glanced at Tyler, sickened that his sister let that asshole touch her, but then his eyes met Ruby's and he could tell that she was very happy to be pregnant. He sighed. Maybe this would be good for his sister - something to focus on besides John Kanin.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you, sis," he finally said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Lucas," she replied.

_We won't put the baby at risk. We'll just do it Sherman's way._

Lucas was disappointed about Ruby not being able to heal Sophia, but he wouldn't put his sister's health at risk. "Yeah, I agree."

"Wait a moment," Ruby said. "I don't think a healing session would harm me. Sherman never said I couldn't heal others while I was pregnant."

Tyler stepped forward. "Over my dead body. She's feral, Ruby. What if something goes wrong? What if she attacks you?"

The way Tyler spoke about Sophia, as if she were lowly, ticked Lucas off and his eyes flashed in warning. "She perfectly fine in her wolf, Tyler," Lucas spat. "Does she seem feral to you?"

Ruby held up her hand to signal that everyone should calm down. "Okay, you both have a good point. Tyler, Sophia is fine in her wolf. But, Lucas, it is not her wolf that will need my healing energy. It is her human brain. She's going to have to flip."

_No! I won't put you and the baby at risk! If… if something happened, I'd never forgive myself. Lucas, let's just have patience and do this Sherman's way._

"You're a smart girl, Sophia," Tyler replied. "This… healing isn't going to take place. I won't allow it."

"Tyler, stop," Ruby snapped. She took a deep breath. "There could be a way we could do this if she was held down. I need to have access to her head and you need to keep her as still as possible."

"NO!" Tyler barked.

"There are three dominant males in this room. Are you telling me that together you cannot hold down one female?" Ruby asked, irritated at Tyler's obstinacy.

Lucas was filling with hope again. "Yes, we can do that! We can partially phase for extra strength."

"SHE can partially phase for extra strength too," Tyler yelled, pointing at Sophia. "One quick swipe of her claws, or one bite from her mouth, and Ruby could be lying here bleeding."

"We won't let that happen," Lucas growled. "Ruby's my sister. You think I'd want to do this if I wasn't absolutely sure I can subdue Sophia? Besides, I was able to subdue her yesterday morning. She still recognizes me as Alpha, even in her feral state."

"That's my child she's carrying," Tyler growled.

Ruby stepped between them, laying a hand on each of them to keep them apart. "Stop this. You two are causing me more stress than trying to heal Sophia would."

The two men looked at Ruby and they pulled back their anger.

When she saw that they had calmed, she said. "Now, Tyler, I really want to try to help Sophia. I know you object. But I think I'll be safe as long as all of you keep her on the floor, holding her down and keeping her arms and legs trapped."

Tyler sighed in frustration, turning about and noticing Paulo for the first time, sitting by the door. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at The Den?"

"You gave me the day off, boss, remember? To be with Sophia?" Paulo answered.

Tyler frowned. "Yeah, whatever." He turned back to the group. "If Ruby gets one scratch, just one fucking scratch, I'm the one who'll go feral. Do you understand?"

Lucas' back stiffened at the threat. Threatening an Alpha was always risky business. He had to shove his need for violent retribution down. He needed to focus on helping Sophia, not taking Tyler down a few pegs. Not right now, anyway. "Not a problem," Lucas spat.

_Are you sure about this? _Sophia paced the floor nervously.

"Yes, Sophia, I want to try," Ruby replied. She knew how important Sophia was to Lucas' sanity. She wanted to do whatever she could to keep the pack strong and her brother happy again.

"Paulo, why don't you go wait in the car," Sarah said.

Paulo was a bit worried as to how extreme things might get. He nodded. "Will Sophia be okay?"

"That's the plan," Sean answered. "Go on."

Paulo left the house to sit in the car and wait. Sophia had already lain down on the floor, panting in nervousness.

Ruby sat down near her head and patted her. "It's going to be all right, Sophia."

Lucas straddled her wolf form, getting ready for the transformation. "Sean, Tyler, you get on both sides of her. I'll pin her arms, but you both need to make sure she doesn't slip one out at any time. Sarah, sit on her legs as soon as she flips.""Ruby, move back until we have her completely still," Tyler warned. Ruby scooted backwards and waited.

Lucas looked down at his mate. "Okay, baby, flip."

_Please forgive me in advanced for any bad things I may do…_

The room flashed with light as Sophia's wolf form exploded into energy, forming her skin walker body. She looked up at Lucas in surprise.

Lucas threw his weight onto her immediately, trying to gather her arms against her body and pin them there with his own while he still had the advantage of surprise. Behind him, Sarah had sat down on Sophia's knees to keep them from bending and trying to dislodge Lucas.

Sophia's face contorted with rage when she realized she was being pinned. A wild screaming growl filled their ears as she tried to twist herself free. The three males and Sarah were now partially fazed, their eyes flashing, their claws and fangs growing, as they applied extra strength to subduing the feral skin walker trying to buck them off with all her might.

Sophia roared in rage as the three dominant males kept her arms locked, Lucas on top and Sean and Tyler on either side of him, pressing in on her. Her head thrashed and her teeth snapped, and they feared that she would try to flip back into her wolf before Ruby could do anything.

"We got her," Lucas growled through clenched teeth, his voice deeper with his partial faze. "Do it, Ruby."

Ruby scooted closer to Sophia's head. It would be better if Sophia was relaxed, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. She laid her hands on either side of Sophia's head, crooning calming words. But Sophia wouldn't be calmed. Her head was the only body part she could move and so she moved it wildly, trying to get Ruby's hands off her as she snarled.

"SOPHIA," Lucas commanded, loudly. "SUBMIT." He bent his head to the top of her shoulder and bit down hard, asserting his dominance as Alpha and as her mate. The coppery taste of her warm blood filled his mouth as he stayed locked onto her and he felt her slowly calm, slowly soften, submitting to her instinct to be dominated by the Alpha.

Ruby put her hands gently on Sophia's head, breathing in relief that Lucas was able to buy her a little moment of calmness. The others did not leave their positions, still needing to guard during these unpredictable events.

Ruby began her healing chant, closing her eyes as she guided her energy into Sophia's mind. Her hands moved over Sophia's scalp, lingering longer in some places as she worked her healing magic.

Sophia was watching her with a guarded expression, whimpering at times, but mostly distracted by Lucas' scent and the feel of his teeth pressing into her shoulder. At times her eyes drifted closed, almost peacefully, as Ruby continued her healing chant.

After about 20 minutes, Ruby began swaying with exhaustion. Healing always required lots of energy, and Sophia's injury seem particularly needy. Rivulets of sweat dripped down the healer's face, and she was panting, but she continued on.

Tyler watched Ruby carefully. "Enough," he finally said. "Enough, Ruby, you need to rest."

Ruby opened her eyes and looked at him a moment, coming mentally back into this reality. She nodded and wiped her face with her hands. "I hope that helped," she said, tiredly.

As she backed away, Lucas slowly took his teeth off of her shoulder, licking the wound to help close and heal it. He was almost scared to find out if Ruby's healing worked or not. He took a deep breath and raised his head to look at her face.

Sophia's eyes were now closed, like she was deeply resting.

_Is she asleep? _Sean projected.

Lucas' eyes shifted to Ruby. _Ruby? Is she okay? _

"I don't know," Ruby whispered.

"How did you get her to flip back into her wolf last time?" Sarah asked, still sitting on Sophia's legs.

"We all flipped in front of her, so she flipped in self defense," Lucas replied. "But, if she's healed, we might not have to do that."

"How can we be sure?" Sean asked.

"Ruby, lock yourself in your bedroom for awhile. I'm going to slowly get off of Sophia. The rest of us will have to be ready to flip - just in case," Lucas decided.

They waited until Ruby was safely in her room before they slowly moved off of Sophia. Sophia still appeared to be sleeping on the floor. The group stood cautiously, watching Sophia the whole time, ready for anything.

"I have a cage in the garage," Tyler said with a low voice. "We should put her in it until she awakens and we know for sure what we are dealing with."

Lucas glared at Tyler, but he knew he was right. No one knew if the healing had worked or not until Sophia woke up. He finally nodded. "I'll carry her. Stay close, everyone."

Lucas gently lifted Sophia in his arms and held her snuggly against his chest. He missed her so much in her skin walker form and now he didn't want to let her go. He kissed her forehead as they made their way outside and towards the garage. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, hating to have to cage her again, but hopefully for the last time.

And then it happened.

It happened so quickly.

Sophia seemed to spring from his embrace, lithe and swift. Lucas, caught off guard, tried desperately to keep his hold, but she slipped through his arms like butter. She stood a few yards away, breathing hard and looking at the group with wide eyes.

Everyone stood ready to flip, watching Sophia carefully.

"Sophia?" Lucas tried, cautiously. "Can you understand me?"

Her eyes locked with Lucas' and her forehead scrunched with effort, as if she were trying to remember him, trying very hard. Her mouth opened slightly. "Luke…"

"Sophia," Paulo yelled from beside Lucas' car. He raised his arm and waved at her from across the yard, distracting the group.

Sophia's eyes snapped to Paulo and her lips drew back over her teeth in an angry snarl. She growled, partially phased and took off into the thick forest.

"SOPHIA!" Lucas yelled.

OOOOOO

A/N OMG, I finally finished this chapter. I'm glad I was able to get it out to you after all these years. Sorry, about the wait. I hope there are still readers around. Let me know and I promise I'll get the next chapter out much sooner. Some danger coming up with wild Sophia on the loose! Hopefully the gang can find her before things get too bad.


End file.
